White Collar Boxing
by RosieRathbone
Summary: Retired boxer-turned CEO, Edward Cullen, is about to face his biggest challenge yet when he is landed with his teenage daughter for the summer. With the help of his feisty PA, Bella, maybe they can find something to bond over? AH OOC.
1. Bossman

Ready for a new adventure? I know I am.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_Winners are simply willing to do  
><em>_what losers won't." _

The sound of cheering fades into the distance like a dull hum behind your ears.

Your eyes are trained on the square ring before you. Your cage for the next hour, where anything could happen. You could come out a winner, or you could come out a loser. Just make sure you come out.

Anticipation flows through your body - mix that with excitement and you have one hell of a concoction on your hands.

Your opponent paces side-to-side in their corner. Stare them out; watch their moves - learn their weak spot.

If they have one.

The ring announcer would have done their job; introduce the fighters, call out their stats and continue to get the crowd excited. But again, you don't hear that; you're too busy processing your tactics.

Before you know it the _ding _sounds and round one has begun.

You pace the perimeter of the ring, and wonder who's going to make the first move.

Guard, block, step back, step forward. Punch.

Keep an eye on your prey but keep an eye on the prize.

One false move; that one fraction of a second when you blink or look away.

_Pow._

You're on the floor.

Blood pours from your open cut and pain radiates your bones, but you can't give up. You don't run from the pain like any sane person would do. You step into it.

Your coach steps through the ropes and works their magic on your face.

_"Fuck." _He whispers. It's a bad cut.

_"_What can I do?_"_

Your feet bounce on the floor.

"Don't get hit."

It's such a simple answer, but advice that could save your match.

_Ding._

The next round begins.

_"KEEP YOUR GUARD UP!" _Your coach bellows from the side lines.

You do everything with your balance - you want to move to the left, push on the right toe. You want to step right, push on your left.

Guard, block, step back, step forward. Punch.

You spot a weakness.

Repeat your mantra and focus on that weakness.

_"Fuck, Edward! GUARD!"_

One thing to remember? _Always _keep your guard up. All you need is to drop your guard for one second, and that is now your weakness.

A punch to the face could fracture your jaw and your nose at the same time.

Blood bursts from your face and spots the people that stand beside your cage.

You lose concentration from the hit. Another punch blows the other side of your head.

You feel the canvas of the mat against your tired body.

And before you know it? That's your match done. You lose.

You're out of the sport for weeks as your face tries it's best to repair itself.

Next thing you know, you're out of the sport for years, because you can't find the strength to get back in that ring.

Your whole career is over, because you dropped your guard for a split second.

Some people say the most important thing a fighter can have is heart, but I think I've only met one fighter that is all heart.

And she was barely fifteen years old.

**BELLA - MAY 2014. PRESENT DAY.**

"You can't keep me hanging like this, Bell!" My longest friend and companion, Angela, followed me around the staff cafeteria like a lost puppy and begged me for information I had held back from her all weekend.

"I said I'd tell you later." I opted for a bowl of the soup paired with a bread roll. Ang' did the same, but not without still pestering me.

"This is later! 'C'mon, B, the last thing I saw Friday night was you getting very close 'n' cuddly to the banker on floor 3 and now you won't tell me what happened!"

I found a spare table towards the back of the room where we could have our conversation in private. Ang' doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut, and the last thing I need is for the whole building to find out what may or may not have happened over the weekend. We have to be very careful in this place - even the walls have ears.

"First of all, do you want to keep your _fucking voice down? _Lucky for you there's more than one banker on floor 3. Now, tell me what you think happened."

"Well," Ang sat up straight and cleared her throat for serious effect. "if I know you as well as I think I know you (which is pretty well) I can tell, from what you're wearing, that you received a major dicking this weekend."

I stole a look at the black pencil skirt and grey blouse I usually wore to work. "And pray tell, Sherlock Holmes, how you came to that conclusion."

Her face lit with a smirk. She thought she was right, but I wasn't going to tell her otherwise until I heard the detective's story. "Thanks to the lightness of your blouse, I can see which bra you're wearing today and it's the fancy black one with that lacy trim. And I know you wouldn't wear underwear like that to work unless it was too impress someone. So, seeing as you haven't mentioned another guy in... ooh... months, it has to be for Mr. Banker. I bet you're wearing the matching panties too, right? You dirty slut."  
>I had to give her credit - that was a good analysis. "Well done, Ang'; I'm impressed. But unfortunately you're wrong."<p>

She choked on her mouthful of soup. "Wrong? How can I be wrong?!"

"You're wrong because nothing happened Friday night." I couldn't have looked more smug. "I was all for it, until he mentioned how his _wife _was due home any minute."

Ang' covered her mouth with a palm, "oooh, _damn!"_

"Oooh, damn, indeed! I may be many things, Angela, but a home wrecker? I am not. And personally? He'd have been useless anyway," I waved my pinky finger at her, "if that was all he was offering - she can keep him."

The two of us cracked up laughing. I'm such a bitch.

"So... who is the bra for? The Bossman?"

"The Bossman?" I shouted out a laugh, "now you know I could wear a fucking burlap sack and the fucker would still drop to his knees and beg! No - I ran out of my comfies, so this bad boy had to do." I _pinged _the straps of my bra. At the same time, my cell started to vibrate beside me. _BossMan _was displayed on the screen. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear!"

"Hello." It was a response more than a question.

"Can you come upstairs please, Bella."

I peered at the watch on my right wrist and scoffed loudly, "No; I still have twenty minutes of my lunch left." Angela shook her head in disbelief with a small smile playing on her face.

"I don't give a fuck, Bella. I expect you in this office in ten minutes with a fresh coffee in hand. Got it?"

I felt like standing to attention and saluting, but I didn't. "I will be there most promptly, Sir." I hung up the call with a mumbled _'asshole' _added in for good measure.

"If I spoke to Rose like that I'd be out this building faster than I know how."

I packed up my lunch as I replied, "yeah, but we all know Rose is a bitch. I swear she's constantly on the rag. What I don't get is how their father can be the sweetest man on this earth, but his kids are like demon spawn."

Ang' shrugged her shoulders, "one of life's unanswered questions."

"Yep. Better go see what the Bossman wants - probably needs his ass wiped or something. Catch you later, Ang'!"

Her reply came in the form of laughing, "see ya, B."

0-0

I almost crashed into the father of said demon spawn when I left the elevator on the very top floor. Fortunately, for my own sanity, I caught myself from bashing into owner of the entire business and building. "Oh, Mr. Cullen, I'm very sorry." Because he's my Bossman's Bossman if he says 'jump' I ask how high, and double it.

"No blood, no foul, Isabella." He held out his hands - palms facing me. "I'm just coming from seeing my son. He's not in the best of moods, just to forewarn you."

"Don't worry, Mr. Cullen; I'm used to his girly mood swings."

Bossman's Bossman let out a throaty laugh, "don't hesitate to come see me if they continue, Isabella. And call me Carlisle."

_Ooh. First-name-bases with Bossman's Bossman. I'm getting somewhere in this world, guys._

_Rubs hands with excited gleam in eye._

"You've got it, Carlisle." With a caring smile, he allowed me to go and face the wrath of his son.

I dropped off the papers I had picked up on the way, and then continued into his office to see where the fire was.

"I said ten minutes, Bella." He spoke to his computer, then turned to face me, "that means get up here in ten minutes, not take all the time you want."

"I was talking to your father. Now, what do you want?"

Bossman shot me the deadliest glare, but he didn't scare me.

Never has, never will.

"I want you do to exactly as I say." He spat. _Someone needs to get laid... _"I need you to cancel all my appointments for this afternoon - I'm leaving early."

_You've got to be kidding me. _"Is that all you needed me for? I could do that anywhere!"

_I could have finished my fucking soup, asshole._

"I just wanted to see that fine ass of yours." He winked.

"You're a dick." I turned to leave whilst fighting off the smile from our usual banter. He flirts and I flirt back and that's how we've always been.

"Hey! Where's my coffee?" He bellowed. "I was serious about that request."

I spun around on one heel and shot him the bird. "Sit on this, Edward."

His throaty laugh followed me out the office.

0-0

My iPhone _pinged _with a new email as I left the office building. That was one thing I hated about being a PA is how often my cell goes off. It's like all the fuckers are too scared to contact Edward directly. Which... is probably true, but still. However I wouldn't have stayed with his cranky ass for the past five years if it bothered me that much.

**From: Edward A Cullen.**

It read.

**Subject: I need you...  
><strong>**Isabella,  
><strong>**I need to discuss something with you. Come to the house when you have finished.**

Edward Cullen.  
>CEO B&amp;C Agencies New York.<p>

_Isabella? What has he been smoking?_

I quickly worded a reply.

**From: Isabella Swan.  
><strong>**Subject: Priorities.  
><strong>**Bossman,  
><strong>**What do you need this time? I have a date with Angus tonight, and I can't miss it.  
>We planned it weeks ago.<strong>

Isabella Swan.  
>Assistant to Bossman.<p>

**From: Edward A Cullen.  
><strong>**Subject: Angus?  
><strong>**You have a date with your cat? Good one, Swan.  
><strong>**Don't ask questions, just get your ass here ASAP.**

Edward Cullen.  
>CEO B&amp;C Agencies New York.<p>

**From: Isabella Swan.  
><strong>**Subject: Furry Friends.  
><strong>**Angus and I have a strong bond. You don't understand.  
><strong>**And leave my ass out of this.**

Isabella Swan.  
>Assistant to Bossman.<p>

**From: Edward A Cullen.  
><strong>**Subject: I'm not blind...  
><strong>**Like I said earlier, it looked damn fine in that skirt.  
><strong>**But seriously, get here.**

Edward Cullen.  
>CEO B&amp;C Agencies New York.<p>

**From: Isabella Swan.  
><strong>**Subject: Tut Tut.  
><strong>**Dirty old man.  
><strong>**Fine, see you in a bit.**

Isabella Swan.  
>Assistant to Bossman.<p>

0-0

It took longer than usual to get through the New York congestion, but an hour and a half after I left the office block, I arrived outside Edward's lavish home. It didn't look like much from the gates, but if you knew what hid behind that grassy embankment? Man, you'd shit a brick. I let myself in with the memorized four digit code, and drove my car up to the first set of garages.

The smell of freshly cut grass I was met with on opening the car door, told me Edward had had the gardeners 'round. I could only pray that Siobhan was still on duty - I could kill for one of her speciality turkey sandwiches. Oh, and the chili? Fuck, if it was legal to marry food...

My stomach rejoiced at the smell of succulent roast beef that hit me smack in the face when I entered the house. After I chucked away my soup five hours ago, I was starving.

"Good evening, my dear." Siobhan appeared from the kitchen with a blue apron tied around her middle. She was middle aged, with thick, long, ginger hair and a permanent smile on her round face. She was a tall woman, and could look intimidating, but in reality she would never hurt a fly.

"Hello, Siobhan. I hope you saved enough food for me?"

Siobhan let out a hearty chuckle and put an arm around my shoulders. For as long as I have worked with Edward, Siobhan has always treated me like the daughter she never had. And because my own mom lived so far away, I accepted the motherly comfort.

"Of course, Bella. It'll be ready in half an hour."

"Excellent! Enough time for me too see what His Royal Highness wants."

She chuckled again. "Y'know where to find him."

Bossman's loud voice was heard before I reached his office. From the explicit language he used, someone had pissed him off. Big time.

_"You had one job, Ryan! Fuck sake... No, no, no - listen. I expect you to do your job properly, and if you can't achieve that I'll make sure Isabella has your ass replaced by morning... I'm fucking serious. Make sure you clear up that mess by the time I get there tomorrow, or so help me..."_

When it had appeared that he was off the phone, I knocked lightly and entered the room with a bright smile on my face. I had to cheer him up, before it was my own ass on the firing line. "Hey, Boss!" I dropped my bag on the leather couch and took a seat on the spinning chair.

"Isabella." He acknowledged me with a stern nod of his head, and never looked up from the paper work spread out on the desk.

"So... what can I do for you?"

Bossman sighed loudly and opened his mouth to speak, but his words were cut short by the ringing of his phone.

_"Son of a bitch." _He whispered harshly. "Cullen..." He answered just as harshly. "Very good, Ryan... very good. Email Isabella with the details and we'll get that underway." Then he hung up without a word.

"Email me what?"

Edward shoved a fist through his hair. "Something you need to sort out for us."

"And... I don't get more of an explanation than that?"

He let out an angry groan, "just leave it, Isabella."

_I've got a spare tampon if you need one, Boss._

_Jesus Christ._

"Then what am I doing here?" _I have a date with Angus, remember?_

"I received a phone call from Eric Yorkie earlier on."

_I know that name... why do I know that name... Oh, damn!_

"Eric Yorkie as in... Lauren Mallory's lawyer?"

He slammed his fist to the wooden desk. "Do you know anyone else with that name?"

_It was just a question... _

"And anyway, he's no longer her lawyer. He's now her husband."

Without warning, a laugh snorted its way out my mouth, which I caught in the cup of my hand. Edward shot me a glare. "Sorry... thats not funny..." But in reality, it's stinking hilarious. "So why did he ring?"

Bossman had a vein on the side of his head that looked as if it would pop any second. "Why do you think he rang?" He sighed again, to clear out all his pent up rage. "Lillian is doing something in New York this summer - don't ask what, I couldn't give a fuck - and they need me to find a place for her to stay."

"Lily's coming? Aw, I've always wanted to meet her!"

"Isabella, whose side are you on?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, sarcasm thick in my voice. "I thought you would like having your daughter come to stay."

"She's not staying with me! I haven't seen her since she was seven years old; I don't know anything about the kid."

_Asshole._

"How can you be so heartless to a poor little girl?"

"She's fourteen; not a little girl. We're getting off topic now." He looked me straight in the eyes. "I need you to find her a hotel to stay in for the duration of her stay - I don't care where and I don't care how much. Just get it sorted, is that clear?"

The smile on my face couldn't have been more fake. "Crystal."

_You think I'm allowing a vulnerable teenage girl to roam New York on her own? You have another thing coming, Bossman. _

_Get ready for one helluva wake up call. _

0-0

**Yep, Bossman is an ass, and Bella is a feisty little thing.  
><strong>**I know things may be confusing, but all will fall into place soon. Tell me your thoughts and whether you'd like to read more?**


	2. Lillian

Hello to new readers! Backbone Bella has clearly made the right impression. Thank you!

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**BELLA.**

6:30am. I was rudely awoken from the incredible dream that had included Ryan Gosling, Channing Tatum and Chris Evans all trying out illegal moves on my body. And what, you may ask, interrupted said fantasy? A phone call from Bossman and an obese cat named Angus. _Way to kick you when you're down, eh? Show you what the real world is like._

My persistent nightmare continued to phone until I found the energy to answer. "Hello?" I said with a yawn.

_"Good morning, Bella."_

"Bossman, this better be important 'cause I was thoroughly enjoying that dream." Angus stretched his giant stomach out on the bed, then curled up in a ball and went back to sleep. The jealously that seeped through me was unreal. Yeah, you get yourself comfy. You selfish bastard.

_"Was I in this dream?"_

"Ew. Christ, no."

_"Then you couldn't have _thoroughly _enjoyed it, could you?" _I swear I heard the wink he added at the end of that sentence.

"Was there a reason for this call?" I asked in frustration.

_"Yes. I now have a very important meeting at 9am. I expect you to have coffee on arrival and visitor passes in reception for 8:45. There will be six of us in total."_

_"_Are you deliberately trying to ruin me? You know fine well I won't be in till ten because I have everything to sort out for Lily's arrival."

_"Well then I suggest you get started. See you here in an hour."_

He hung up the phone before I could complain. Looked like my morning had taken an early start. Even though I could easily disobey his rules without the fear of firing me - he wouldn't have the heart - I didn't want to put that idea in his head. So, choosing my morning playlist on Spotify, I reluctantly left my bed and went for a quick shower. My playlist consists of the one girl band that always brings my mood up first thing in the morning.

Spice Girls.

_Oh yeah, the girl power level is high in this house._

_I always wanted to be Sporty Spice... _

_But that crop top-sweat pants-high pony tail look? Nuh-uh. Not working for ya, Mel._

Knowing the day I would have, I dressed in smart comfies - AKA faux leather leggings, maroon blouse and maroon heeled ankle boots. I looked smart, sophisticated, and would be comfortable for when I have to, undoubtedly, run around New York. Simple.

Of course, I sang the Spice Girls as I got dressed. Angus got fed up with my renditions and took his fat ass elsewhere. But can you blame me? They make it so easy to sing along too!

The only thing you need to remember is to stop singing when you answer the phone... or else the person on the other end might get the wrong impression.

"...'Cause tonight, is the night, when two become one..."

_"Isabella?"_

_Oops._

"Oh, hey Bossman."

_"Shit, Bella, I should have said; I can't make it tonight."_

"Ha-fucking-ha. You witty, witty, bastard." I deadpanned. 'Cause it wasn't funny.

Okay, maybe a little... but don't tell him that.

0-0

I grabbed a toasted cinnamon bagel and coffee from a vender outside the office block, and managed to reach the top floor by 7:35. God I'm good. After the embarrassment on the phone, I had no need to see Edward, so I kept quiet, processed all the passes we needed for the meeting and ate my breakfast in private.

I managed to stay out of his presence until the men arrived at promptly 9am, I welcomed them and led them into Edward's office.

"Thank you, Isabella."

I smiled like the sweet PA I was, even had to stop myself from curtsying. "You're welcome, Sir."

It lasted long into the morning, and I didn't hear signs of them leaving until mid-day when Edward asked for me to ring their drivers. The entire time they were hauled in that office, I was back and forth on the phone to Eric Yorkie. He informed me of Lily's arrival in the next few days, and had me verify flight times and whether a driver would be present to collect her. I reassured him that someone would happily collect her from the airport.

He didn't ask where she was staying, and for that I was glad, because I would have had to lie. Edward thinks she'll be moved from one hotel to another for the entire two months of her stay. But that isn't entirely the truth...

Well, it's not the truth at all.

For the past five years I have been responsible for every Christmas card and birthday card and the fifty dollars that were slipped inside. I became a pro at signing Edward's name. He never realized I sent them.

He never asked me when her birthday was, and never mentioned sending anything for Christmas, so why bother telling him? From our secret card exchange, I became attached to Little Lillian. I haven't spoken to her properly before, but I still became attached. And when Edward said that she was coming, and didn't care where she stayed, I knew I had to do something.

Any place is dangerous for a girl her age, especially if they'd never been there before, so a hotel was out of the question. I considered her staying with me, but it didn't seem right. What did seem right, however, was her staying with her father... A father who would soon find out what he'd been missing.

Yes, Edward would hate me and if he fired me for anything, it was probably that, but I couldn't live with myself if I left her stranded. The only thing was how to tell Edward. If I kept it a secret and she turned up outside his house I would be out of this job for sure, so I needed to tell him.

_Hmm... maybe I should sweet talk him... put me in his good books before I let the cat out the bag. That might just work. _

The ringing of my phone broke that thought. It was time to get back into a professional mode.

I spoke my perfected line: "Good afternoon; Brandon and Cullen agencies New York, Isabella speaking. How may I help?"

_"I wish to talk to Edward Cullen."_

I fought back the urge to add, "_what's the magic word?" _Some people treat me like shit on their shoe, and that really gets on my tits.

"May I ask who's calling, please?"

_"Michael Newton. B&C Houston."_

Bossman's Bossman (AKA, my new friend, Carlisle) started up the business with his college roommate, Nicholas Brandon, several years ago. The company took off and now they have countless agencies all over the country. Our New York agency is the only one run by family - Edward and his bitch of a sister, Rosalie. I think Nicholas' daughter works for them somewhere but I don't know that much.

"Certainly, Mr. Newton, I'll put you straight through."

I put our call on hold and buzzed through to Edward.

"_Yes, Bella?"_

"Bossman, Mr. Newton is on line three for you."

_"Excellent... Okay, put him through, Bella."_

_Snigger snigger._

_He hates that guy._

The second my phone was free, it rang again. But this time it was Angela asking whether I wanted to grab lunch from somewhere other than the cafeteria. She mentioned how she had to get out of the building and would appreciate a ranting session. I accepted her proposal and said I would let her know when I was leaving.

Half an hour later, my stomach started to rumble and I too had a serious case of cabin fever. I knocked politely on the glass door that separated my office to Bossman's before entering. He was busy on his BlackBerry and pointed a finger to say he won't be a minute.

"I expect that to come to a total of thirty-thousand. That must be paid before the end of the night, correct?" Bossman clicked his pen rhythmically - a sure sign that whoever he was speaking too had annoyed him in some way. With a nod of his head, he ended the conversation. "Make sure that gets seen too." He turned his attention to me and smiled. It was comforting to see a caring smile on his face. I prayed he had the same expression when I broke the news about Lily later.

"I'm going for lunch. Do you want anything?"

Bossman stared at the papers that littered his desk. He blew out a tiring sigh. "No thank you - I best stay and get this cleared. Enjoy your lunch."

0-0

"I don't get it, Ang'." I said whilst elegantly picking pepperoni from my back molar. So attractive. "One minute he's all '_do this, do that. I fucking hate you. Blah, blah, blah.' _Then the next he's smiling and acting like my best friend. I think he's bipolar."

Angela slurped on her Coke. As you can tell we're not those skinny bitches that ask for an iced water and green salad - _sans dressing; I'm trying to lose a few pounds. _Screw that. We're proper human beings. Y'know, the type that order full fat Coke and greasy pizza.

"You never know, Bell; maybe it's him that's on the rag."

I chewed my mouthful of food. "No... I've already offered him a tampon."

She barked out a laugh, "you really are one of a kind."

I shrugged, 'cause I knew that already. Then wiped the excess tomato sauce off my lips. "So tell me, what's Princess Cullen been doing to get you so worked up?"

"Urgh!" She groaned. "Where do I start? Well you know that guy she's been banging? The one that fixed her car?"

"Macho Man?"

"Yeah, him. Everyday this week he has been coming to her office and the building may be well built, but damn those walls are thin! I think I'll crack if I hear them giving it one for the team against that wall."

I had to laugh, because only Angela would get pissed at people having a sex life, when she doesn't. But then would I enjoy Edward slamming some chick up against our frosted glass? _Eurgh, God no._

"Then she gave me a foot-long list of shit to do before tomorrow morning when she knows fine well I won't manage that. Next she'll tell me to take her fucking dogs to the groomers, and she doesn't even have _a fucking dog_! Apart from herself. Bitch."

_Woooah, calm down, Miss Weber. _

"I know it's not easy, Ang', but don't let her get to you. I think Princess appreciates you more than she lets on, or else she wouldn't trust you with all that work."

Angela scoffed. "I don't think so. It's her job to make me miserable and mentally scarred."

0-0

I told Ang' about Lily and she agreed one-hundred percent that I shouldn't find a hotel for her and that she should stay with Edward. I then discussed how to sweet talk him.

"You could give him a strip tease and lap dance."

"Yep, and finish that off with a blow job?"

"Perfect, then check out the sturdiness of his desk."

"Plan! Oh wait, Edward's got his period at the moment, remember?"

"Oh yeah, _fuck."_

"I'll just have to buy his favorite lunch instead." The two of us looked at each other and at the same time we cracked up laughing. "I'll have visions of that all day now!" I laughed harder.

"Oh, B; like you don't picture that already"

_Dammit, she knows me too well. What? Gotta give the guy credit - he was born with the body of a god. It would be wrong _not _to think that way once or twice. A day._

0-0

Bossman was leaning back on his chair with feet rested up on the desk. His arm was flopped over his head. I half expected a cigarette between two fingers and a bottle of Grey Goose half empty beside him. But he doesn't smoke so screw that idea. I had a large chili cheese steak sub and fries in a paper bag - Siobhan makes sure Edward only eats the best food, and never allows any of this processed shit in the house. I had hoped the treat would have been enough for my sweet talking, but when I saw the state he was in, I soon thought I should have gone down the strip tease and blow job route.

"Hey, Boss!"

My overly-cheery entrance spooked Edward from his slumber and he sat up with a startle. "Hello, Bella." Two fingertips rubbed the sides of his temple. "How was your lunch?"

"It was good. What's going on here, then?"

"Nothing; I've sorted it." _You will tell me one of these days, Bossman._

Then it was time to work my magic. Or, attempt to. "How about this to cheer you up?" I announced enthusiastically bringing the paper bag out from my own bag. "Your favorite chili cheese steak!"

Bossman's eyes lit up like a small child on Christmas morning. I swear I spotted a line of drool that slipped from his mouth. "You know the way to a mans' heart, Bella."

_Yeah - through his stomach._

I shrugged with a _it-was-nothing _look. "I understand how much you've had on your shoulders recently."

As he devoured the _absolutely-everything-artificial _sandwich, I found interest in the various awards on his wall and vast collection of antique books. _"_You're hovering."

_Nothing gets past you does it, Bossman?_

"I'm not hovering. I'm just, um..."

He peered down at the sandwich then slowly rose his gaze to me. "Okay, what do you want?"

My hand theatrically covered my chest. "You think I would buy lunch because I _want something? _Edward I'm hurt that you would think that."

_Christ, why am I not an actress? _

"I wasn't born yesterday; do you think I'm really that stupid? Don't answer that." I continued on with my fake interest until Bossman snapped. "Okay, spit it out."

_This is not going the way I had imagined. _

"Fine! I need to talk to you about Lily."

I spotted the eye-roll from where I stood. "What now? Have you found a place for her stay?" He sounded irritated.

_Shit! My plan didn't work!_

_Is it too late to strip? Perhaps a little fondle of the balls? _

"Um... yeah, I've found a place."

"Then what is the problem?" I hesitated for too long. "Bella..."

I took a deep breath, "she will be staying with you."

I felt the pause in the air and heard the traffic from far down below almost like it was right outside the window.

"That is not what we discussed. Lillian is not staying with me." Edward stood from his desk and stepped around to get to me. I wasn't sure if he did it to seem intimidating, but like I've said; Bossman doesn't scare me.

"And she is not staying in some hotel!" I may be a lot smaller than him, but that didn't mean I had no voice.

"Isabella don't argue with me on this. Lillian is my daughter, not yours."

_Fucking really, Boss? _

_"_Oh, she's your daughter now is she? And is that how we look after our children? Leave them stranded in one of the busiest cities?"

That vein in his forehead? Yeah, it popped up again.

"Isabella..." He warned. "If you know what's good for you, you'd stop talking."

"Or what, huh? What would you do? Fire me? You'd never fire me."

He pointed a firm finger at me. "Don't put that idea in my head."

"Actually you know what? If you want to fire me, go ahead and do it. I'd rather not have a job and know that she was safe."

Edward shook his head, "you don't even know Lillian."

"That isn't the point! I know that she's 14 and a glowing target for any rapist and murderer! She's staying with you Edward and that is the end of it!"

He wasn't offering anything else onto the table, so I took that as argument over - I won.

I left his office feeling like Jim Carrey in 'Bruce Almighty'. _I've got the power!_

_Except I'm not God. _

_...Yet._

0-0

Bossman and I didn't speak for the few days following that argument. I only buzzed through to his office if there was a call waiting, and he got a notification on his computer saying that I had signed off of mine, so I didn't have to tell him I was going for a break. I spoke to Siobhan and she happily assisted me with cleaning one of Bossman's spare bedrooms for Lily. We even took a girly trip to town to buy her bed covers. Spent Boss's money of course.

I even offered to pick her up from the airport. I spoke to Edward then and told him I was taking the afternoon off to collect her. He mumbled something incoherently. The immature little shit that he is.

I arrived at JFK just as her flight arrived and with her name sign under one arm, I dashed around the busy airport in search for arrivals. I held out my **Lily Mallory **sign and waited for the crowd to appear.

Turns out I didn't need the sign, because as soon as she walked through the doors, I knew who she was. With sleek hair that fell just past her shoulders in a bronze color, strong facial features and black rimmed glasses - holy crap, she was Bossman's kid.

She wore a black crop top with Pikachu on the front, high-waisted skinny denim jeans and violet Doc Martens. Cute kid.

"Hey, Lily." I beamed, "I'm Bella; I'm so happy to meet you."

Lily offered me a very weak smile in return. "Hi..."

"Sorry - I understand you've probably never heard of me. I work with your dad - I'm the PA that makes sure he doesn't mess up." Again all she gave me was a timid expression. "How was your flight?" I asked, in need to change the subject.

"It was good. But very long."

"I hate flying; I'd rather drive across the country."

Lily giggled and nodded her head. "I've never been this far from home before."

"Trust me, kid; once you've witnessed New York at its finest, you'll never want to leave." _But when you witness your father at his finest, you'll never want to come back._

I took her luggage for her and the two of us started for the parking lot. "I've seen so much of New York on TV and online," Lily perked up, "there is so much I want to do."

"I'll make sure you get to experience it all. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

"Thanks, Bella." I understood why she was shy and slightly hesitant, but I hoped she'd come out her shell during her stay. I could tell she'd be amazing to have around.

When we climbed into the car, I handed her my business card - including personal number. "Here. You can get me on these numbers at any time of the day, okay? Even if you need a girly chat, just gimme a call. I'll be your personal assistant this summer, got it?"

Lily nodded again. "Got it. Thank you, but what about my dad? What if you're busy at work?"

"Meh," I flipped my hand, "he can throw his toys and have a tantrum in the corner; I don't give a shit."

I heard her gasp, "do you speak to him like that?"

I turned my head and winked, "Kid, I speak to everyone like that."

0-0

When we arrived at Bossman Manor the look on Lily's face was a picture. It was as if I had dropped her off outside Buckingham Palace. _You're not having tea with the Queen, love. _It was a large two story, white brick house with slanted roofs and a small porch. On entering the gates below, you follow a winding brick path that passes two sets of garages and grassy embankments. With hidden lights built into the path, at night the house looked incredible.

But the back was my favorite. Not only do you have more grass and open land, but at the very top end of the yard are a set of stone steps which lead you to a cobbled court yard. On the left you have another two story house (a quarter of the size of the main home). Followed onto that is an indoor gym and swimming pool and a patio set for outdoor dining. That whole arrangement is for staff or guests that come to stay. Edward barely goes over there.

"I'll have someone give you a guarded tour."

"I've never..." Lily was in awe. Her head constantly flipped around to take it all in.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it, Kid."

I lead Lily inside, and met Siobhan who had been waiting patiently in the hall. "Lily, this is Siobhan; she does all the cooking - tell her what you want for any meal and she'll have it done for you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lily." Siobhan had been just as excited as I was when we heard of her arrival.

"It's nice to meet you." She replied.

"Siobhan makes the best chili. I'm already engaged to it." Another giggle came from Lily, "She's my Momma Bear, and gives the best hugs - don't hesitate to ask for one."

"Okay."

"There's other members of staff you'll see roaming about the place, but we'll introduce you to them at a later date."

"Oh." Siobhan spoke suddenly, peering out the window. I copied her move and was shocked to see Bossman's driver coming up the path. Bossman was home early.

Things were about to get interesting.

0-0

**Lily has arrived! What do you think of our new character? See you next Monday!**

**X**


	3. Rocket

Thank you for giving our Lily a warm welcome. You guys are awesome. Now, is Bossman the same?

**CHAPTER THREE.**

**BELLA.**

I was surprised at Lily's reaction to Edward's sudden arrival. I spotted the nerves which were only expected, but excitement also shined behind her eyes. She was about to see her dad for the first time in seven years, and she was so excited. It killed me to know that he didn't share those feelings.

The front door opened - Lily gasped at the sight of Edward staring at the three of us. In the corner of my eye, she took a tiny step forward. I knew he wouldn't crouch to his knees and open out his arms, but she didn't. Bossman peered at his cell phone, like that was more important than us. It was clear that he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Edward." I stepped towards the constant pain in my rear end and distracted him from his cell phone. "Lily has been looking forward to seeing you again." My words held emphasis. Or, at least I hoped they did.

Bossman looked over at Lily and nodded his usual stern nod - the same he welcomes business partners with. "Hello Lillian."

Her previous excitement had all but vanished. "Hi..." Siobhan put a comforting arm around the young girl.

"I'll be in my office, Isabella - I expect no disturbances." He disappeared down the hallway without a second glance at his now quivering daughter. I had never felt so much hatred for that man until that moment.

"Lil'," I bent down slightly and brushed her hair out of her face. She chewed nervously on a thumb nail.

"What did I do, Bella?"

_Oh, Lily, don't break my heart._

"You didn't do anything - trust me. Bossman is usually dismissive like that." She left her thumb nail alone, and started on another finger.

"You got me, Kid?" Lily nodded very lightly. "Good. You stay with Siobhan and try out those hugs I bragged about." Siobhan and I made eye contact. "I'll be back shortly."

For the first time in a long time, I didn't knock before entering Bossman's office. I was too angry to obey his rules. The heavy wooden door swung open to reveal Bossman slouching on the leather couch. Edward's suit jacket had been draped over the back of his couch and his tie now lay loose down his chest.

"I thought I said no disturbances."

I stormed into the room. "I don't give a shit what you said, Edward. How dare you! How dare you treat her like something under your shoe. Was that welcome entirely necessary?"

Edward groaned as he sat up straight. "You knew what my thoughts were on Lillian staying with me."

I walked backwards and forwards; tearing a hole in the carpet. "Yes, and I made the right decision bringing her here, but that doesn't mean you need to be a complete bastard to her." He never offered me a response. "Did you see her face when you walked in the door?"

"Can't say I was looking in that direction, no."

"Then you didn't see what I saw. I saw a young girl who had been without her father for years, finally with the chance to see him again. She was so excited... and then you shot her down." I slapped my thighs, "how could you do that to her?!"

Bossman held out his hand. "Isabella, don't."

"No! You need to realize what you've got! You have a little girl _begging _for your attention and you're doing nothing about it!"

"You know my reasons why, Isabella."

"Yes, I know why you're so reserved, but you don't have to be!" With a deep sigh, I sat on the other half of the couch. "Look, I would give anything to spend five minutes with my Dad, but the day he died... I lost that ability. No longer could he offer me comfort in the form of a warm hug. I couldn't pick up the phone and tell him my exciting news."

This had taken a dramatic turn, but I had to make Bossman understand.

"You have that privilege and you're throwing it away! What happened fourteen years ago with Lauren was dreadful, and I don't condone that, but neither do I condone making Lily the victim. What did she do to deserve this?"

"Isabella..." He warned, "I'm not telling you again."

"Fine!" I cried and stood from my seat. "Don't listen to me, but she is staying here until she goes home." I turned to leave, but before I reached the door I looked over my shoulder and added something else in just the same final tone. "I'm trying to help you here, but if you don't want to listen that's fine by me. Just don't come crying to me when she leaves and you realize what a fool you were."

0-0

Siobhan was alone in the kitchen when I finished in Bossman's office. She was stirring a large pot of... _something. _I dunno, it smelt like fucking heaven though. "Where is she?" I asked of Lily.

"I showed her up to her room. The poor girl has had a long day; she needs a nap."

I nodded, "I know - can only hope she manages to relax here."

Siobhan rested the wooden spoon against the ridge of the pot and its handle. "Did you speak to Edward?"

_Eurgh, don't mention the bastard._

"Yep, but if he takes any of it in is another story."

Her motherly hand sat on my shoulder and patted it once, twice, three times. "You have such a large heart, Bell. Don't listen to what Bossman says or does; I know Lily appreciates everything you're doing for her."

I shrugged, "someone's gotta look out for the kid." Siobhan nodded and began to dice an onion. "So, chef, what is on the menu for tonight?"

"Lasagne." Was her reply.

"But... Edward doesn't like lasagne..."

_'Cause the man is strange, y'know? I mean, who in their right mind doesn't like lasagne? _

_Fucking weird._

Siobhan gave me a knowing smile, "I know, but Lily does."

_See this woman? I love her. A helluva lot._

"Ooh, that's why I love you, Momma Bear!" I hugged her sideways with a tight squeeze. Siobhan just laughed and patted my head.

"I know you do. Now, go look after that girl; I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

0-0

Bossman had four spare bedrooms in his house - one for when his parents come to stay, one for other members of the family, and the last two had no purpose. They were just there to make the place look pretty. I chose the nicest of the last two rooms for Lily. At least he can't be mad at me for taking his family's bedrooms. Once he knew about her staying, I double-checked to see if he wouldn't mind us adding a bit of color to the walls. He waved it off and didn't reply. So I took that as a yes.

We got to work - added a orange-red wallpaper with large patterned circle. The other three walls were just orange-red in color. The bed linen already matched the decor, so added some red striped cushions for the bed as well as the window seat that looks over the entire garden and straight into the surrounding trees. I always loved that room, and imagined myself sitting there for hours with a book or my own thoughts.

_Or a strong drink. 'Cause Goddamn he makes me need one._

It also was the only available room that came an ensuite. Pure white walls with dark tiled flooring and a full-wall mirror. Open shower with glass walls, and a large bath in front of the old fashioned fire place. It was nicer than my own bathroom at home.

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous... right?_

"Knock knock." I rapped my knuckles off the door. After a short while, she made a sound which told me I was welcome to go in. Lily was sitting on the edge of her bed with a classic old-school iPod on her lap. "How you doing, Kid?"

Lily wrapped the wires around her iPod, "yeah, I'm okay."

_One thing you don't know about me: I'm fluent in bullshit._

"yeah, I'm okay" _Actually means "I've never felt more alone, but thanks for asking."_

I should write a dictionary, man. I'll call it '_Bella's Book of Bullshit. Part One."_

"I hope you like the color red," I surveyed the walls, "Momma Bear and I went slightly overboard with the decor."

A giggly-laugh came from Lily. "I like it. Thank you."

_Yep, yep, I'll take that._

"What were you listening too?"

"Um," she pushed on the frames of her glasses, "Brantley Gilbert. He's a country artist."

"Oh yeah; I think I've heard of him. You are country fan, then?" As I asked this, I stole a seat on the stools in front of her bed. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but she didn't seem to be.

"Yeah, I like lots of music though."

Before I could reply, my cell phone rang. I rolled my eyes and Lily giggled again. "24 hour job this one, Kid."

I went straight into professional Bella mode. "Isabella Swan speaking."

_"Isabella, it's Harold Jenner here."_

It was a rarity for me to like Edward's clients, (most of them were stuck up assholes who think they're the bee's fucking knees 'cause they have money) but Harold and his wife are little sweethearts. He reminds me of Santa Claus with a fluffy white beard and large belly, and his wife is a small bird-like woman who recently had to start using a crutch to help her get around.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jenner, how are you today?"

_"I'm just fine thank you, my dear. Is it possible to speak to Mr. Cullen? I can't get through to his phone line."_

"Absolutely, Mr. Jenner. I'll contact Mr. Cullen right now and have him give you a call, okay?"

_"That's magic. Thank you, Isabella."_

I hung up the call and instantly tapped into my email application.

**From: Isabella Swan.  
><strong>**Subject: DIY.**

**Bossman,  
><strong>**Mr. Jenner called wanting to speak to you. Turn your phone on. I'm too busy taking care of **your daughter **to deal with your calls.**

Isabella Swan  
>Assistant to Bossman.<p>

His reply was almost instantaneous.

**From: Edward A Cullen.  
><strong>**Subject: Re: DIY.**

**Thank you for doing that.**

Edward Cullen.  
>CEO B&amp;C Agencies New York.<p>

See, that is when Bossman confuses the shit out of me.

_Thank you for doing that._

What is he thanking me for? I don't understand.

Is he thanking me for taking the call and passing on the message, or thanking me for looking after Lily? Or both? I don't know. He never makes any sense.

It's all clues and riddles with that man.

"Do you like your job?" Asked Lily, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Um... yeah, I suppose I do. But, like every job, it has its ups and downs."

She nodded, "and... do you like working with my Dad?"

One thing I loved about this kid, no matter how long it had been since she last saw him, she still calls him 'dad'. He has done nothing to earn that title, but she calls him that regardless.

"Bossman is just like the job, Kid - he has his ups and downs, too. We could go from shouting at each other to crying with laughter, but he's not a bad guy. You've just gotta know how to work him."

The conversation went quiet, so I started another one. I asked her what she was doing here for the summer, and what she had planned. Her hair made a wall to hide her face, her hands twitched. "You'll laugh." Lily mumbled.

That caught my attention. She was so quick to assume things. "How do you know I'd laugh?"

"Because everyone else does. Even my own mother thinks I'm too weak to continue."

_Everyone else does...Too weak to continue..._

You gotta gimme something else, Kid.

"Lily, I promise not to laugh. I'm gonna find out anyway."

She hesitated longer, but after some more persuasion, I got the answer from her.

"I'm, er, taking part in a boxing camp."

_Boxing? Well, I'll be damned._

"Really?"

_That can't be a coincidence... can it?_

"I know it's silly, but I got hooked on it."

"Left or right?" I winked, Lily laughed into her hands, "you walked straight into that one, Lil. Sorry, you were saying?"

"Yes. My mom told me about Dad -."

"-She _told you _about him?"

Lily huffed and flipped her hands, "okay, she told me once I found the newspaper clippings in her back closet."

_Lauren kept newspaper clippings? Why would she do that?_

"And what did she say?"

"Not a lot - she said that he boxed, so I did my own research. I saw the clip when he won state champion, and the matches after that...then when it all ended. But it interested me so I decided to give it a go."

I noticed the slip in her voice - she sounded guilty for him ending it. As much as I wanted to explain that she had no reason to feel like that, I knew it was not my place to intervene. Instead, I tried to make her feel better about it.

"You any good then?"

A tiny grin marked her young face. "I know what I'm doing," she admitted with a lift of her shoulders.

_Something told me she was being no slouch about that._

"And what about a boxer name? You got one of them?"

After working with Bossman, I had picked up a few things. We once spent an afternoon researching the strangest nicknames - like 'The Ding-A-Ling Man' and 'She Be Stinging'. Everyone has gotta have one.

"Well, my coach calls me Rocket - because I'm like a little fire cracker in the ring." She sounded so proud of her name. And it suited her - yeah she was nervous and anxious but I could see her being a badass and a feisty little thing.

I punched her shoulder lightly with my fist, "tough nut. Just promise me that I get to see a match sometime this summer, okay Rocket?"

For the first time since she arrived, a genuinely happy smile beamed over her entire face. "Deal."

0-0

Dinner was awkward, what with Bossman picking at his lasagne like a stubborn child and Lily not sure whether to ask him something or not. Bossman did not stay for long, and ordered me to tell him before I left for the night. I went to do just that and found him on his couch again with a glass of some fiery-looking liquid on the side table. He hadn't noticed me standing there when I first arrived. I don't think.

He was peering at something in his hands; from what I saw, it looked like paper. Suddenly, in one quick move, the paper was scrunched up into ball and his head fell back onto the couch. A thumb and forefinger rubbed his eyes like he did when he was tired or had a headache. I couldn't decipher which one it was. Blindly, he felt for the glass of whiskey, rose it to his mouth and downed the drink in one quick gulp.

_"Fuck. What am I doing?" _He asked himself. The paper ball was then chucked away from him. Due to the position of the couch and the position of the door, the ball stopped just short from me.

Because I'm nosey, and he still had one hand over his eyes, I took that as my opportunity to understand his sudden mood swing, so I grabbed the paper ball and hid back behind the wall. I opened up the paper ball to reveal a photo. A photo which left me breathless and in the need of a hug and a good cry.

The picture was of Edward and Lily the last time he saw her. Well I assumed it was Edward - the man had a copy of Stuart Little opened up which covered his face. Lily lay tight next to him, completely engrossed in the book her father was reading. She had a number of teddies around her, but none of them interested her more than the man to her right.

_Why did Bossman have this? Has he always had it? Why did it make him act like that back there __in the room? _

None of it made any sense, but I was determined to find out.

0-0

**Not as humorous as normal, but we had tough subjects this time, got me?**

**To see Edward's picture, a photo of what Lily looks like, or you're just interested in my rambles, come join my Facebook group! RosieRathbone FanFiction :)**

**What are your thoughts? Let me know!**

**x**


	4. Lauren

As much as I want the whole story to be Bella's POV, I felt it only right to hear what is going through the mind of our little teenager.

An important chapter with clues hinting towards Edward's strange attitude.

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

**LILY  
><strong>When I first saw the coaching club advertised, I could only dream what that would be like. I could spend the summer away from the norm, doing something that I love. I mentioned it to my boxing club and everybody agreed that I should go because it would be a great experience for me and I would have been good enough to get in. But I knew it wasn't as simple as saying 'okay' and packing a bag. Not only did I have to earn a place, I also had to get Mom to agree.

_"Lil, you know I don't have the money for that."_

I can't remember a time when money was ever on our side. My clearest memory was Christmas when I was eight years old. I had found out about Dad's career in Boxing and the only thing that I wanted that year from Father Christmas was a pair of boxing gloves just like Dad's. He was supposed to come and see me the following summer, but... that never happened. _Anyway, _I hoped and hoped that Santa received my letter and delivered me the gloves, so I could have shown them to Dad when he visited me.

Christmas morning came, but there were no gloves under the tree. In fact, there was nothing to do with boxing under the tree whatsoever all I received were hand-me-down dresses from various cousins and scary looking dollies. Mom fed me some bullshit lie that Santa didn't have the right material to make them. But that evening, I overheard her on the phone. She was talking to my Granny, then it slipped out that she could barely afford presents and there was no chance in hell she was spending money on a _boys _present, or anything linked to my Dad. That was the year I found out Santa was just one giant lie.

Mom never approved of my fascination with boxing - "_it's because of that damn sport that your father didn't stick around" - _she'd repeat that over and over. I often wondered how true her words were, because according to the papers, Dad gave it up just after I was born... but I never had the opportunity to ask him. Mom never gave me the money for classes where I could learn how to box, so I taught myself by copying moves I found on the internet or in library books until I saved up the money to join the class myself.

_"But if I get picked, it's $500 cheaper!" _

_"Have you lost your mind, Lily? You're lucky I can even put food in your stomach."_

"_But this is what I want to do. I want to box."_

_"And I want to be a supermodel; sometimes we don't get what we want."_

So I went back to being Little Loner Lily. Who spent most of her time tucked upstairs jabbing the air and practicing footwork in front of the mirror. Then Eric came into the equation. He had been Mom's lawyer since I was a baby, and then when I was thirteen years old, they put an end to that and started dating instead. I've never liked Eric, and seeing that he's almost double Mom's age, I knew exactly what she saw in him. His bank balance.

Before I knew it, Mom had a giant rock on her ring finger and they announced they were getting married within the next couple months. Like that would effect me - they never included me in anything anyway. I walked into the kitchen one morning as they were discussing their honeymoon. Eric offered a trip around the world - _visit the places you have always wanted to see. We can spend the summer together; just the two of us -. _Not once did they discuss what I would do during those months, but I had the answer.

_"I could go to New York for the boxing club. I could stay with Dad..."_

Mom shot up from her seat. _"Oh! No - no, I'm not allowing that. You're not spending the summer with him."_

_"Lauren, darling, she wouldn't need to stay with him. She can stay in a hotel. It'll be a step-father treat - me paying for the fee." _I wanted to say that he'd never be my 'step-father', but I kept my mouth shut. _"It's short notice, but I'm sure we can work something out. I'll ring Mr. Cullen."_

And that was pretty much how I got here now. Trundling my suitcase through the airport in search for a lady who was supposed to pick me up. Bella intimidated me slightly - she had a tiny body, but a huge mouth. Not that I was complaining, the amount she spoke in the time it took to drive from the airport to Dad's house, was more than Mom spoke to me in the previous week put together. She made me laugh and I felt incredibly relaxed around her. I hoped we would become good friends in my time here.

Dad's house was... a fantasy home. I didn't know until I met Bella that I was staying with Dad, and I couldn't have been happier. I was so excited to show him how much I had improved in boxing. Hopefully he would have been proud of me. But that happiness didn't last long, and my hopes and dreams were smashed when he barely looked in my direction and never said a word to me. I had just left a home where I'm treated like filth, and entered another where I was made to feel even worse.

0-0

I spoke to Siobhan - or, 'Momma Bear' as Bella told me to call her - and we planned out what my favorite meals were and whether I had a preference for breakfast. I couldn't believe she would do that for me, I'd never had anyone who'd willingly make my meals for me before. She said that it's her job and what she has the most pleasure in doing. I was told that if I ever felt hungry to help myself and take whatever I want from the kitchen. I had noticed the cupboards were full of food, and Siobhan kept a mouth-watering selection of ice cream in the freezer.

I made note to try every one in my time here.

I felt like Charlie when he entered Willy Wonka's chocolate factory; food everywhere. More so than I have ever seen in one kitchen. Available to take when I wanted it, and not when Mom decided.

I woke up early on my first morning - excited to start the day. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but it had to be fairly exciting, surely. Downstairs, I noticed Dad was talking to Siobhan about something and eating a greasy-looking cooked breakfast consisting of bacon, sausage and eggs sunny side up.

"Good morning, Lily! Did you sleep well?" Siobhan greeted me with the warmest of smiles and started fixing my breakfast.

"Yes, thank you." I turned my attention warily to the end of the table. "Good morning, Dad."

I could see his shoulders stiffen in response. Probably because I called him 'Dad'. He wiped his mouth free of any egg yolk and cleared his throat with a quick cough. "Morning, Lillian."

It didn't bother me that he called me 'Lillian', I only hoped he would come to learn that I hate that name.

Siobhan passed over my plate of scrambled eggs with brown toast. I thanked her, and reached for the bottle of tomato ketchup that I could tell, from Dad's empty plate, is a must-have on the breakfast table.

"Oh, not another that likes that stuff!" Siobhan proclaimed. "I thought you would know better than to eat ketchup." She had a glimmer in her eye, which told me she was only pretending.

"Well I know you didn't get that from Lauren." Both of us swung our heads round when Dad spoke up. It was the most I had heard him speak in seven years. That fact alone was enough to cause a few stray tears to start swimming in my eyes. "What?" He asked at our shocked glances, "she never touched the stuff."

"N-no, she buys it now. It's cheap and shuts me up."

It would have been wiser had I not said that, but the words came out before my filter caught them. Dad and Siobhan tuned into what I had said. "It shuts you up?" Dad repeated.

"Um... yes. Mom thinks if I have ketchup I won't complain about the meals I'm given."

"Why would you complain about the food? Lauren knew how to cook."

_Just because she knows how to cook, doesn't mean she puts the effort in._

"It, um... it..." I couldn't think of the perfect excuse, so I ignored his question instead. "It doesn't matter."

"Hmm. I'm off to work. Have a good day." Dad shut down again. For those short two minutes, I had thought we were getting somewhere, but apparently not. He had his cell against his ear before he left the kitchen. "Isabella." he said harshly. "My office in ten minutes I-..." The main door slammed shut.

0-0

I learnt that on the days Dad stays at work the whole time, Siobhan cleans the kitchen and then goes home until he requires his dinner in the evening. She asked me whether she would prefer she stayed at home here with me, but I declined. I also found out that Siobhan's home is the house at the bottom of the yard. Did she have a family that lived there too? I didn't know, but I wanted to find out.

I was unpacking the last of my suitcase, when I came across the white envelope that held all the details for the summer club. Because of the short notice, I hadn't had the time to properly read through everything it said, so I stole that moment to do just that. After a general introduction it held a grid with all my needed details included.

**Name: **Lillian Mallory  
><strong>Gender: <strong>F  
><strong>DOB: <strong>07/21/1999  
><strong>Age: <strong>14  
><strong>Weight: <strong>103lbs  
><strong>Height: <strong>5'1"  
><strong>Class: <strong>Light Flyweight  
><strong>AmateurPro: **Amateur  
><strong>Coach: <strong> Jacob Black

At the bottom it had a note saying we were to contact our coaches as soon as we arrive so we can get a meeting set up and start the boot camp. _Oops, maybe I should have read this before. _It held Jacob Black's email and contact number, but because I didn't have a cell phone, or a laptop, I had to search the giant house for either. I came across a phone connected to the tiled walls of the kitchen. I entered his number, and listened to the dial tone before a deep voice answered.

_"NYC Boot Camp. Jake speaking."_

The phone shook in my hands with nerves. I was never good at talking on the phone to strangers. "Um... hi, this is Lily -, um, Lillian Mallory."

There was a slight pause. _"Ooh! Yes, hello Lillian. How are you?"_

"Fine. Thank you. I, er, saw I had to phone you when I had arrived."

_"You sure did, Little Miss. You're not staying on campus, are you?"_

"No. No, I'm at my Dad's house - in Rye."

_"Rye? Well that's, what, forty-five minutes away. It would be great to get things started, so could dad bring you here sometime today?"_

"Er, I don't know... I'd need to ask someone. It might have to be tomorrow."

_"Okay, well I'm here until seven PM tonight, or I'll get here at nine tomorrow morning. Just turn up whenever you can."_

"Okay, I'll let you know. Thank you, Jacob."

_"You're welcome, Little Miss. See you in a bit."_

I had some thinking to do. Obviously I needed to find a way to Manhattan (preferably today) but I'd need to make my way back easily too. Does Dad have another driver who could take me? I don't know anything about his staff apart from Bella and Siobhan. And I know he has one driver who takes him to and from work, but I bet he'd need to be on duty in case Dad suddenly had to go somewhere. Does Siobhan drive? I don't know. I know Bella does but she's working... however, she said I could phone her whenever I had to. I could always call Bella and ask her what I can do about traveling places.

I still had her business card upstairs in my wallet. I collected that, then came back to the kitchen phone. I chose to phone her business number, 'cause she'd be more likely to answer that one, right? I dialed it anyway.

_"Good afternoon; Brandon and Cullen agencies New York, Isabella speaking. How may I help?"_

"Bella? It's me - Lily."

_"Hey Rocket! How you doing, Kid?" _

"I'm fine. Um, are you busy?"

Her answer was hesitant - she was busy. "_Er... I'm not running off my feet. It's cool, Kid, what's up?"_

"Um, you see I need to meet my boxing coach, but he's in Manhattan and I don't know how to get there."

_"Manhattan? Oh then you're in luck, Kid, 'cause that is exactly where Daddy Dearest and I work. Do you need to see this guy today?"_

"No, I can wait until tomorrow."

_"Okay, sweet. I'll tell Bossman now that you'll join him tomorrow and we'll get you safely to the coach somehow."_

A giant smile lit up my face. I knew Bella could help me. "Thank you so much, Bella."

_"Anytime, Lil. Was there anything else you needed?"_

"Um, yeah... See how you mentioned there was a gym here somewhere? Well, where is it again? I need to loosen up and train for tomorrow."

Bella laughed down the phone, like I had just asked the most insane question. _"I think I can do one better than a gym, Lil."_

"Really?"

_"Ooh hell yes. Bossman might kill me, but I don't really give a shit."_

I would feel awful if I was the reason she got yelled at. I couldn't let that happen. "Don't get into trouble because of me, Bella. I'm fine with a gym - really."

Bella laughed again. _"Don't fret; I've done crazier things than this. Now, you know the house at the back of the yard?"_

"Siobhan's house?"

_"Yes. The top floor is where Momma Bear stays. If you go in through the front door and turn left, you'll see two large couches and another wooden door. Go through that wooden door and follow the stairs - you'll soon see what I'm talking about. And remember the code 1-9-2-1-0-7"_

I repeated Bella's directions and wrote down the code, thanked her again and ended the call. I changed into my work out gear - loose running shorts and a black lycra crop top with a pair of sneakers and my hair tied back into a pony tail. I picked up Eric's old iPod as well and found a bottle of water in the refrigerator. Then followed what I was told and it wasn't long before I came to the second wooden door. The bottom floor of that other house was not what I had expected. I thought it would be like the main house - very modern decor, but simple and elegant. But no, this house had mix-matched furniture, and the bottom floor was entirely open-planned with giant televisions and game stations.

I didn't really give it a second glance - that sort of thing bores me - and continued with my quest. On opening the door, an over-head light automatically switches on to guide you down the stairs. I followed them just like Bella had said and reached a third (and hopefully final) door. This one was not made of wood, but steel. It had a lock bolted to the side, which is where the code came in handy.

I did feel fairly guilty for not asking Dad's permission and entering his private space without asking, but I hoped if he really hated the idea, Bella wouldn't have offered it to me.

What I saw opening that door was something I had never imagined seeing. Cement floors and walls, with bright lights all across the ceiling. But it was what I stared at straight ahead of me that made me catch my breath.

It was a boxing ring.

Like, a proper Pro Boxers ring. With stairs on two sides to help you onto the platform. A punch bag hung from metal beams behind the ring. There's a speed ball and a basket containing various hook and jab pads and mitts. I noticed a cabinet to the right. My feet were moving towards it before I knew what was happening. I was in awe at it all. Inside the cabinet was every trophy, medal and belt Dad ever won. Including his state champion belt.

I had always wanted to see one like that, and here it was - right in front of me. It was made of solid black leather, with intricate gold detailing all over. On the gold plaque in the middle I could make out the words '**NEW YORK STATE CHAMPION'. **To know that it was _my Dad _that won that made me so proud. I wanted to have that title one day.

The cabinet held one pair of boots and one pair of gloves. I wondered whether they were the ones he wore when he won champion, that's why they are safe guarded? I could have looked at that stuff all day, but I was too interested in testing out the equipment. My weakness had always been the speed ball and getting my concentration perfect, so I tried that one first. I stood in line with the ball and slowly got the elastic swinging. As I punched, the ball swung faster, but I only missed it a few times, so I felt good. My foot work quickened as I side stepped from left to right.

I worked out until I couldn't work out anymore. My legs felt like jelly and sweat poured down my face. My arms were cramping but none of that mattered to me. The adrenaline that flowed through my blood was something I had never experienced. It was magical.

Once I had relaxed and felt more energised, I swapped over to the punch bag to practice my hooks and upper cuts. I preferred the punch bag to the speed ball and had always been told this was my strongest piece of apparatus. For almost half an hour I practiced many moves, including the double right hand, double left hand, and the left-right-uppercut all whilst bouncing on my toes and dodging the bag.

A movement caught my eye when I landed a sharp jab to the front of the bag. I stopped what I was doing. The rhythmic squeak of the chains was the only back ground noise. Dad was leant against the steel door - he was too far away for me to see his expression.

"Isabella told me I would find you here." He said and slowly walked towards me.

A shake vibrated through my body, but it was not because of my recent work out. "Are you mad?" I asked.

Dad pursed his lips and looked around the arena. "...No." He finally replied. "It needs to be used more often." He came back to look at me, then the punch bag which still swung. "How long have you been boxing?"

"Um, I started when I was 8, but didn't get lessons until I was 9."

The expression on his face drove me insane. It looked as though he was trying to work something out, but what? What was he working out?

"How much do you train?" It was almost if we were in an interview. All the serious-toned questions.

"Train properly? A couple hours a week - that's all I can afford. But I read about it and practice with a mirror." _God, he probably thinks I'm so pathetic. Not being able to afford boxing lessons._

"What I find interesting," Dad mused and walked around me and the bag. "Is the footwork."

I peered at my sneakers. I've never had the privilege of owning my own pair of boots, so my footwork couldn't be as sleek as other peoples'. "My footwork is a mess." I admitted.

"Who said it's a mess?"

"The man who runs my class at home."

Dad smirked and shook his head, "then he doesn't know shit. _I'm _telling you that your footwork is good." That compliment felt like getting a gold star from your teacher. "They're not perfect," Dad continued, "and needs some work. But they are professional moves."

"Really? But I'm not even a senior."

He shrugged his shoulders. "And? You're a good boxer, Lillian, and with the right training, you could be even better."

For the first time in a very, very long time I felt... special. I felt like I was achieving something. Mom never praised me like that, and the coaches at home said I was good enough to come to New York, but they hadn't mentioned professional moves before. Nobody had. Until now. And it came from the most unlikely person.

0-0

**Any new thoughts and feelings about Bossman? Let me know!**

**X**


	5. Rosalie

Once again, you guy have blown my mind with your kind words. I cannot thank you enough. To everyone who rec'd it; thank you. That meant so much to me.

Lots of thanks to Tiffany, for giving this a final polish.

**CHAPTER FIVE.**

**BELLA  
><strong>The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Angus was snoring like a beast. But that was not what put a smile on my face. What did was the idea that for the next two days I could watch re-runs of The Walking Dead (_hey Daryl, how you doin'?) _chill out in my comfies and say a massive 'screw that!' to anything that Bossman wanted done. It's friday! _Rejoice, rejoice rejoice. Hallelujah. Praise the Lord. And all that crap! _

There was only one thing that could top my excitement. Okay well five things if you're being technical.

_Scary, Sporty, Posh, Baby and Ginger._

My tabby gave me a concerned look when I broke into his private space and began to sing loudly in his face. _"_Colors of the world, spice up your life! Every boy and every girl, spice up your life!" Angus blinked his jade eyes as if to say '_is that meant to impress me?' _

_Oh, I'm sorry Simon Cowell. _

Seeing as it was a Friday and I was in a relaxed mood, my clothing inherited that mood also; a mint green blouse, black slacks and black patent flats. The gold buckle of the shoes I matched with a gold chained necklace and bracelet. And who said I had no fashion sense? _Pfft, I know how to match things. _

I fed Angus, made sure the fat bastard had everything he needed and left the house. It was nearing half-seven, so the roads were busy, but at least I would get through Manhattan before hell appeared between eight-thirty and nine.

I skipped the bagel that morning - that was too healthy for my needs - and went to Dunkin' Donuts for a cappuccino and a selection of their fine bakery. I totally pulled that '_staff meeting requirements' _line at the cashier (aced the exaggerated sigh) when in reality they were all for me. I considered offering one to Bossman, but that was pushing my kindness.

No man shall ever come before my stomach and the need for chocolate. Sorry.

Bossman turned up later to work than me that morning, and when he finally arrived I was taking a call. I offered him a brief smile but he ignored me and headed straight for his office. _I see someones not a happy bunny. _

_Perhaps I have to do more sucking up to improve his mood? I could go straight in with a fondle of the balls. It's a sure-fire winner, that one. Or I could do what any sane and normal person would and leave him to vent. But where's the fun in that? _

Fortunately I had reason to go into his office - I was met with acceptance forms and letters he had to sign when I arrived. I must admit, I was slightly nerved going in. You're never too sure which side of Bossman is going to greet you. In which case, I chose the safe option of my usual happy-go-lucky approach.

"Good morning, Million Dollar Baby!" I sang, stopping just short of adding in the jazz hands. (A bit over the top if you ask me).

A slither of a smile was spotted. _Score! _"Last I checked, Bella, I was not some butch woman from the south."

"Oh but you pass her off so well!"

"And anyway, what happened to Rocky?"

I passed him his papers then stole the spare seat in front of his desk. I raised my legs and rested my feet on the over-varnished wood of said furniture. "I'm pretty certain Rocky is a man, Edward, and seeing how you go through a box of Tampax quicker than I do, I think it's safe to say Hilary Swank is more at your level."

Edward dropped the expensive biro he held in his hand and leant towards me. A smoldering look on his face.

_Was that meant to be hot? 'Cause... it fucking was. Christ._

_Who turned up the thermostat?_

"You think you're funny?"

I placed one hand on my chest. "Oh I know I'm not funny - I'm fucking hilarious, mate."

Edward chuckled happily, "Ooh, Bella; what am I going to do with you?"

_You can do many things to me, Bossman. _

_Make me your bitch._

0-0

Later on in the morning, I was snowed under with work. The phones would not stop ringing and Edward had three new possible clients all wanting to talk to him at once. There was only so many times I can ask them to 'please hold while I transfer you.' Each client had sent their forms in advance which just added more work to my over flowing pile. Little Lily had phoned me for help - bless her cotton socks. And to top it all off, I received a message from Angela.

**The witch is on her broom. I repeat: the witch is on her broom.**

I replied with an extremely sophisticated: **Fuck her, **seconds before the elevator doors opened and out walked the pristine Rosalie Cullen. The way she held herself made it seem like a hot iron rod had been previously shoved up her back entrance. All snooty and up-herself like she owns the fucking place. Well she partly does, but that is besides the point right now.

"Good morning, Mrs Cullen."

I believe there is something in the genes of this family where everyone is unable to speak and communicates by nodding only. Princess headed straight for Bossman's door, but I stopped her before she got there.

"I'm afraid Mr. Cullen is speaking to a client right now. Can I have him call you when he's available?"

Princess turned her witch like eyes on me. "I believe I don't need an _appointment _to see my brother, Ms Swan."

_And I believe I don't need permission before I shove my foot in your fucking face, bitch. _

Before I could stop her, Rosalie had barged into his office and slammed the door behind her. Not even ten minutes had passed when Edward buzzed me into his office.

"Rose," he started once I had arrived. "Tell Isabella what you just told me."

Princess huffed and inspected her perfectly manicured nails. "Ms. Swan is not a part of this, baby brother."

_Way to talk like I'm not in the room._

"Rosalie," Bossman had reared his ugly head. His voice stern. "If you want me to attend this damn thing you will inform Isabella on every piece of information she will need. Got it? I have enough on my plate as it is."

An awkward silence filled the room. I wasn't too sure whether to speak, or quietly creep back to my desk and allow them to finish their sibling argument.

Unfortunately for Edward, Princess had a backbone and never lets him have the last word. "We all have a lot on our plates, Edward. Grow up."

I had to agree. _Sorry but she's got a point._

Princess listened to what Edward had said, though, and passed me the sheet of paper that was clutched in her hand. I noticed the words '_Brandon and Cullen...' _printed on the top.

"This is the annual dinner - I'm sure you've heard of it." I didn't have the energy to think of some snarky reply. "It's happening next Thursday and it is crucial that Edward and I both attend. Everybody will be there. I know my brother is reluctant to attend, so it is your job to get him there and looking presentable. Is that okay, Ms. Swan?"

I wanted to rip that fake smile off her fake face. God, she infuriates me. "Absolutely, Mrs. Cullen."

Edward was stuck back into his work, so Princess and I went to leave.

"Hold up, Isabella." Edward spoke, "get me a black coffee and come back in. We need to discuss something."

_Oh crap. A black coffee? That doesn't sound good._

With his coffee in hand, I made my way back to his office. He offered me a seat and proceeded to rub his hands roughly over his eyes. _Was this about Princess? Surely not._

"Bossma-."

"I need you to get Eric Yorkie on the phone right now."

_Eric? So... shit, this is about Lily? _

"Er, problem - Eric and his new blushing bride are somewhere in the south of France right now." _Probably loving it up on the sand with his wrinkly balls._

Edward shot me a deathly look. "I don't give a shit. I need to speak to him."

"Okay... what is this about?"

A large gush of air blew from his lips. "Something that Lillian said at breakfast has got me thinking."

_They had breakfast together? He _acknowledged _her? Holy crap, this is big news!_

"What did she say?"

He gave me a recap of their conversation based around tomato ketchup. "She said Lauren bought her ketchup because it is cheap and _shuts her up." _ This had really gotten to him. Which surprised me a lot.

"So maybe she's poor?" I offered.

"Yes, but why is she poor? I pay more than enough money a month - the cost of something should not be an issue."

"Edward it's like what you're taught in Mean Girls - you can't ask someone why they're white; you can't ask someone why they're poor."

_Yep, yep I referenced that. Fist pump. _

"What?"

"Bossman don't tell me you've never see Mean Girls."

"I don't have time to watch chick flicks, Bella."

_Everybody, drop what you're doing._

_Bossman hasn't seen Mean Girls._

_He has not lived._

_I've gotta change this._

"Mark my words - one day I will sit you down and you shall watch that cheesy goodness. Anyway, you've distracted me."

"I tend to do that quite a lot."

_Smug bastard._

_"_As I was saying," Edward continued, "that money is not for Lauren - the courts decided that fourteen years ago. I need to know what is going on and Eric is going to give me answers."  
>"Why don't you talk to Lily first? Have her tell you what is going on, and then disturb Mr. Yorkie if you think it's necessary."<p>

"And what will she know about it?"

I threw my hands into the air. "Edward, she's not some brainless idiot; Lily knows what is going on." I looked about the desk at the paperwork that he'd scattered. "All this stuff we can do at home. I think you should leave early and go home and talk to Lily. You'd just sit and mope all day if you didn't." Edward took quite a bit of persuading for him to listen to me, but agreed in the end.

"I'll finish off here and meet you at Bossman Manor." Edward nodded in agreement. "And if you can't find her in the house, I think I'll know just where she is."

0-0

I arrived later than Edward and let myself in through the front door only to be welcomed by my Momma Bear who had two plates of sandwiches and two bottles of water on a wooden tray. There was a comforting smell of freshly baked bread wafting throughout the house. _Mmm, my nostrils are having a party._

"I was just on my way to the gym to deliver their lunch," Siobhan mentioned, holding out the tray. "But perhaps you could take it for me?"

I accepted the lunch with a smile, "y'know, Momma, I've only had a half dozen pastries this morning..."

Siobhan let out a warm laugh, "Oh, you must be starving!" She joked.

"I am! I'm practically skin and bones over here." I turned in direction of the back door and called behind me, "turkey salad on white, please! Thanks, love you!"

I wasn't sure what to expect when I headed to the gym. After mentioning it to Lily and letting her in on Edward's secret lair I had second thoughts on whether he would appreciate her knowing about it. But I mean it's only a gym, it's not like Christian Grey's fucking red room of pain. However, Bossman being Bossman, he could have blown a fuse.

The door was open ajar and the only sound heard was that of rubber soles squeaking on the linoleum floor. With a confused frown, I pushed open the door with my elbow to reveal Lily bouncing from foot-to-foot and punching the air. Edward then appeared from a cupboard with a small stack of cones in hand.

"I want you to try something," he said whilst placing three of the cones in the shape of a large triangle. Lily came to a halt to watch her father. "Have you been taught the three cone drill?"

"I don't think so..." She replied nervously.

My eyes widened and the room suddenly felt very hot when Edward slipped from his suit jacket and started to stretch his arms. Even from where I stood, I could see the thin material of his shirt stretch over his broad shoulders.

_Ooh ya fucker. Hello._

"It doesn't surprise me if you haven't, but I'd be interested to see how well you do with this." Edward moved so he stood in line with two of the cones. "The idea is you throw a combo when your lead foot hits a cone. Imagine they are your opponents."

A strange wave of emotion hit watching these two work together. It seemed as though Lily had managed to break her father's tough exterior.

"Put your lead foot forward," he copied his words using his right foot, "then match that with your second so they are a shoulder width apart." It looked as if Lily took in every word he said. "Now you want to pivot around this triangle anyway you wish; making sure you put your first foot first."

Suddenly Bossman was a pivoting fool. He kept his shoulders hunched and arms up in guard as he sleekly moved around the area. There was a flash of punches before he returned to pivoting, and I could not take my eyes off him. It was mesmerizing.

"Now you give it a go." His voice was the softest I had ever heard it when speaking to Lily. She took his place and slowly found her rhythm. There was a clear difference between his footwork and hers, but she seemed to pick it up quickly. What touched me the most, as I stood there creeping in the corner, was the expression I spotted on Edward's face. A smile which symbolized so much pride for the young girl before him. I don't think he knew he was making said face, and I also don't think he knew I had been standing watching the whole time.

I decided then to make my appearance and finally put down the tray that had started to cramp my hand.

"How's it going?" I announced loudly. Lily stopped her pivoting and greeted me with a smile I had quickly learnt to love.

"So well - Dad says I have professional moves." How she can call him 'dad' after the way he treated her, I'll never know; '_That Asshole' _is more the name I would pick for him. And often do.

"That's excellent," I praised, "you could show that to your coach tomorrow."

"Yes, this coach..." Edward mused, "what's he like?"

"Oh, um, I don't know; I've never met him before."

"Right... What's his name? He professional?"

"Jacob Black. I don't know his ranking."

Edward thought over the name, "Black... Black..." Then he shrugged, "never heard of him. He's probably shit."

"Edward! I doubt he'd be shit if he's coaching for that club."

The stubborn asshole took a bite of his sandwich; ignoring everything I had just said. Looked like Bossman was back.

0-0

A few hours later I was slaving on my laptop in the living room and watching old episodes of Scrubs at the same time. I loved that show; it was because of Elliot that I imagined myself becoming a doctor, then it was because of my fear of blood that I scraped that idea.

_Heh, heh. No thanks, Doc._

"Hi, Bella." Lily suddenly appeared, scaring the ever-loving crap outta me.

"Hey, Kid. Good training session?"

She glanced at me with confusion. "That ended hours ago. I thought Dad came to talk to you?"

"No... When was that?" I pressed 'mute' on the TV so I could pay more attention to what she said.

"After lunch; Dad and I were talking, then he left saying he had to talk to you. I left with him and have been in my room since."

A bad feeling sunk in. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Hey, Kid, have you watched Scrubs before?" I pointed to the television with the remote.

She shook her head. "No; I don't watch a lot of TV shows."

"Well let me introduce you to JD and Turk. I'll be back in a minute." My plan was to distract her enough to allow me the chance to speak to Edward and find out what had happened.

I headed for this office, knocked twice, but got no reply. To make sure, I even poked my head around the door but he wasn't there. Next I tried his bedroom, but on the way I passed Siobhan who was coming down the stairs.

"Have you seen Bossman?" I asked her. Siobhan never said a word; only smirked and pointed out the far window that looked over the back yard. "Oh, fuck..."

"Yes, oh... _that word." _Adorable Momma Bear never cusses, y'see.

Without wasting a second I was out the back door and running towards the bottom houses.

_Okay, when I say 'running' I more mean 'walking quickly'. 'Cause there's no chance in hell I'm running. Not for no man._

I heard the pounding of leather before I reached the downward stairs. For all I knew, he had hid himself away for hours. My theories were correct, Edward was letting out his energy in the ring. I don't know what he and Lily spoke about, but it must have been deep because it all became too much; Bossman had cracked.

He wore long red gym shorts and a baggy grey sweater. He had attached a punch bag at each corner, and for a short period I witnessed him beating the crap out of those leather bags - I spotted a black tape tied around his hands and wrists.

"Edward...?" I walked towards the ring gingerly. His moves faltered, so he had heard me, but he never made any sort of reply. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic." He grunted.

_I call bullshit on that one._

"You don't sound fantastic to me."

He came to a stop and gripped the ropes tight with each hand. His chest heaved in and out; sweat dripped down his face. His red face hooded from the sweater, like a creature in the night.

"What happened?" I tried again, but for a few minutes he never said a word; only the deep breathing from his latest workout broke our silence. Until he did speak - his voice ridged with anger.

"That gold-digging whore better drop to her knees and fucking beg." The way he said that made it sound like he was speaking out loud to himself, and not to me. "Beg for all she's fucking worth. She can't make a fool out of me."

"I ask again, Bossman - _what happened?"_

His head snapped round to face me. For the first time, I admit I was scared of him. "You want to know what happened, Bella? You want to know what has _been happening _for the last fourteen fucking years?" I stayed quiet. "Eighteen thousand dollars a year - that's two hundred and fifty thousand dollars in fourteen years. As agreed by a court of law, that money was for Lillian's upbringing, correct?"

I nodded. _I wasn't at the court hearing, but I'm assuming he's speaking the truth._

"But has it been? _Ooh no." _Bossman had officially lost it. He scared me by his crazed voice alone. "According to Lillian, Lauren never had the money to buy her new clothes - she lived on hand-me-downs. She couldn't afford boxing lessons and had to work two jobs to pay the bills. But how is that possible, Bella? Huh? I sent more money than Lauren made every month."

"Maybe Lauren had major debt? Her paycheck would go towards that and they'd only have your money to live on."

_Why am I taking her side...? _

"A debt that takes fourteen years to clear? I don't think so."

_Some people aren't as privileged as you, Bossman. We don't get things handed to us on a silver fucking platter._

"You can't assume she stole your money, Edward."

"Oh I can, and I will. It makes me wonder what else she has been lying about."

"What do you mean?"

"Who knows what bullshit she has said about me - everything that Lillian believes could be a complete lie."

"You don't know that, and you don't know what happened to the money either."

"Well I'm going to find out."

Bossman left me to continue on with his ring rage. He let out a heavy grunt every time his fist connected with the leather. "She won't get away with this."

0-0

***Hides behind pillow* your thoughts on Bossman changing? Or nah?**

**Just a heads up, I'm away in England this weekend visiting family, so if I can't update on monday as usual, it won't be far away :)**

**For chapter teasers and pictures for this story, join my Facebook group: RosieRathbone FanFiction! **

**Thoughts?**

**X**


	6. Jacob

I love you, d'ya know that? Again, my thanks go to Tiffany for all your incredible help. Thank you.

**CHAPTER SIX.**

**BELLA**

On friday evening, Edward and I decided that one of us should accompany Lily to her first meeting with this Jacob-coach-man. And as much as Edward wanted to go, we all knew he had far too much work to do in the office. So I stepped up to the occasion. That meant being at Bossman Manor at seven AM saturday morning. Which went against my weekend rules - 7am does not exist on my day off. You understand, right? Thank you. And if you thought I said 'no' to the cold bottle of wine that waited patiently, you are seriously deluded.

That's like having a hot guy in your bed and refusing to sleep with him; it just does not happen.

So, my alarm rudely awoke me at 6am and I instantly wanted to beat the shit out of that damn machine. I skillfully (not so skillfully) rolled out of bed - narrowly missing Angus in the process - and headed for the bathroom. With little energy I performed the three S's ritual - shit, shower and shave - before finding the first clothes my hands could reach; black leggings, and an over-sized_ Hogwarts_ t-shirt. I was tempted to go sans bra, but with Bossman in close vicinity, that wouldn't have been my smartest move of the day.

_I already look like shit, I don't need a case of the stiff nips to go along with that._

I shoved a pair of TOMS onto my feet and set off.

"Christ, Bella, what happened to you?" Edward greeted me with a soft laugh when I arrived.

_Yeah, laugh all you want you annoying bastard. _

"Seven o'clock happened." Of course Edward was in his perfect work suit and ready to start the day. _Because he's perfect and never does anything wrong... _

_Heavy. Fucking. Sarcasm._

"Did you even brush your hair?"

Brush my hair? Who has time for that? "No. Why, do you want to do it? Shall I get down on my knees, Ed?"

"You can get down on your knees, but it won't be for any hair brushing."

"Oh, you want me to tie your shoe lace? Right, right; I get it."

The two of us cracked into laughter like two immature children. "Okay, being serious now." He started, but I interrupted him.

"I thought we already were being serious, Bossman?"

He shook his head in amusement. "I need you to do something for me when you go with Lillian."

"Hold her hand?"

"Bella, fucks sake, will you pay attention?"

I sniggered quietly - _God, I crack myself up. _"Sorry, Bossman, what were you saying?"

"Lillian doesn't have a cell phone - she'll need one for the duration of her stay. Here's my card; buy her whichever one she wants."

_He's letting me loose in Manhattan with his credit card? Not the smartest move. _But he trusted me, and I couldn't break that. "No problem, Boss."

"Thank you, and you'll need to find an outfit for yourself."

I peered down at my lazy clothing. "Excuse me? What is wrong with what I'm wearing now? I don't need to be presentable for once."

"I mean for the dinner next week. You'll be there too."

_Um... what? When did I decide that?_

"I'm not going to that dinner." A night with Princess Cullen? I'd rather someone farted in my mouth ten times over.

"You don't have an option, I'm afraid."

"Edward, how well do you know me?" I asked seriously.

He mused over my question, "pretty well, I guess."

"Right, then you'd know I'm not some _la-de-da-and-uppity _gal. I'd stand out like a sore thumb."

"With the right dress, Bella, and decent manners, you'd blend in with the crowd. C'mon."

Unfortunately, I didn't have a choice in the matter. "Fine, but so you know, it'll be like that scene in Miss Congeniality where Michael Caine has to work his magic on Sandra Bullock. I eat with my mouth open too."

_God knows how I'm still single - I'm so attractive._

0-0

"You nervous, Kid?" I asked in the car as I drove Lily and I to the boxing club. I had a large double-shot coffee in the holders between us. Since I had my liquid gold, I could happily communicate with other people.

"No, why?"

"This Jacob guy could be intimidating as hell. I know I would be nervous."

Her soft laugh filled the car, "you work for my Dad and you'd be intimidated by a boxing coach?"

_Shit, the girl had a point. _"Alright, smart ass, I was only saying."

It turned out to be really easy to get to the club - only ten blocks from my office and well sign posted. It had a parking lot around the back of the building which, according to the notices, was only for the members of NYC Bootcamp. Arriving on the first floor, Lily and I were greeted by a small man with grey hair, dressed in sweat pants and a white polo. He looked like no pro-boxer to me.

"Name, please?" He required. A black, personalized clipboard held tight in his hands.

"Um, Lillian Mallory. I'm here to meet Jacob Black."

"Miss Mallory! A pleasure to meet you. Come right this way." We followed him with a frown - unsure of where we were going. After walking down a long bright corridor and through a set of doors, we came to 'Gym 2' - that is what it said on the door anyway. Gym 2 was much like Edward's basement gym at home, except larger and held more equipment. So... it wasn't much like his - the only similarity was they are both gyms. _Shut up, Bella. _

_Shutting up._

"Jacob, here's your last one." Our elderly-man-guide-person walked us further into the room. His words had interrupted a man that stood in the nearest ring. He wore similar clothing to our guide but he was clearly a lot younger. I quickly came to realize this other man was Jacob. He had tanned skin, spiky, jet black hair and the neatest set of pearly whites I had ever seen. Seriously, he was happily greeting Lily and all I could pay attention to where those teeth! Christ on a stick, they had to be veneers.

Not only did he have the sexiest teeth, he also had the sexiest face. Warm eyes, perfect features... I was a gooey mess on the floor. Jacob's smile had a childish tone to it, it was very comforting.

"And you must be Lillian's... sister?" _Oh, don't flatter me, Jake._

_Lillian's sister? Ha! Bossman is not my daddy in that way._

"I'm her father's slave." I said. Jacob looked confused. "Not like a sex slave or anything, I mean business slave." _Shut up you mumbling fool! Fucks sake, Bella, I can't take you anywhere! _

"Riiiiight." I was always told I make an excellent first impression. Jacob peered at the clipboard Elder Man had passed him. "I noticed you never added your address on your form Lillian, or a parent/guardian's information. Would you mind adding that in now?"

"Which address?" She questioned with a laugh. "I'm staying with my Dad, but I actually live in Seattle." I could tell Lily was comfortable with Jacob already from how confidently she spoke with him.

"Your Dad's will be fine, and his contact information, please."

The board was passed to Lily and then to me - the only one in the room to know Edward's address and contact info. For security and privacy reasons, I wrote down my address instead, and the number that transferred to my office desk. If it wasn't answered at work, it automatically went to my cell. I knew Edward would not be happy if I handed out his personal information.

I got a major kick from watching Jacob's eyes bulge when he took in Edward's name. It had to be intimidating knowing you're teaching the kid of a former professional.

"Cullen's daughter?" He sounded an impressed whistle. "You've got a lot of pressure on your shoulders, Little Miss." He looked back at the paper, "I thought you said you're staying in Rye?"

"She is," I interrupted, "but I cannot give out the address until Mr. Cullen approves of it."

Jacob rose his hands like he was surrendering to something. "I understand that. Right! Wanna show me what you're made of, Little Miss?" He clapped and rubbed his hands excitedly. Lily was only too eager to drop her bag by my feet and follow Jacob around the gym.

For the first half an hour, I watched them. Jacob was full of praise, pats on the back and smiles that showed those gorgeous teeth. It was too early to tell whether he was always like that, or if it was just Lily.

Edward rang me forty minutes into the lesson. "_How's it going?" _He asked. I sensed a hint of nerves in his words.

"So far, so good. They needed a parents' contact info and Lily's address, so I wrote down mine instead."

I imagined him nodding. _"Thank you."_

"You're welcome, Bossman."

_"And this Jacob guy, what's he like?" _

"He's good - from what I've seen he knows what he's doing. But constantly kissing Kid's ass since he found out about you."

_"You tell the fucker to stay far away from Lillian's ass. And yours. Got it?" _

"Woah, calm down, Bossman. He's harmless."

_"How do you know he's harmless?! You've barely met the guy."  
><em>"Do you think I'd allow Lily to stay if he smelt fishy?"

_"Okay. But any dirty work and she gets the hell out of there." _A warm bubbly filling filled my inside at his concern for her.

_Either that, or I had the need to belch. It was hard to tell sometimes. _

_"One last thing, Bella. You need to wear a dress to next weeks dinner; no trousers suits, and nothing too sexy and provocative, please."_

I slapped my thigh for deep effect. "Darn, I'll put away my dominatrix suit then."

There was a small hesitation with his reply. _That's right, Bossman; imagine the leather. _"I thought we agreed you'd only wear that behind closed doors?"

"That's just in your dreams, Boss."

_This has taken a funny turn. _

_"Remind me again why I hired you?"_

"'Cause I'm the only idiot willing to deal with your constant shit." That, plus my intensions were first and foremost business. I couldn't say that about a majority of those I had been up against. "Now, can you stop harassing me, please? I have serious money to spend."

_"Isabella..." _He warned.

"Oh, my God, Edward - you know you can trust me." But it wasn't like he's short on the money anyway.

_"Yes, well. Just have fun with Lillian and I'll see you both later."_

"Catch ya, Boss!"

Jacob and Lily's lesson had finished when I got off the phone. They were making there way over to me with mitts in their hands and under each arm.

"How'd you do, Kid?"

"She did really well." Jacob answered, "That showed me what to work on when we start properly next week." Lily had the proudest smile on her face.

"And what should she work on?" I asked.

"Mainly the foot work; it's a little shabby and at this stage we can't stick with first grade moves."

My bullshit senses were tingling. "That's funny, Jake, because just yesterday Lily's Dad (y'know, _Edward Cullen) _was saying how professional her moves were. Not first grade."

Jacob flipped his hands, "everyone sees a routine in a different light."

_Diggin' yourself a hole there, boy._

His words held more shit than his asshole. "Riiight...Well it was great meeting you, Jake. Hopefully I'll see you again if I have to drop Lily off one morning."

His 100 watt smile continued to beam. "Like wise." He patted Kid's shoulders, "remember those exercises and I'll see you next week."

"Yes; thank you, Jake."

"Pleasure, Little Miss."

I didn't want to damper Lily's mood - she was clearly so excited and proud with what she had achieved, that I couldn't then open my mouth and bad-word her coach. She may think the sun shone out his ass, but I knew it was nothing but toxic gas.

0-0

_"H&M? _Really, Bella?" Lily and I had stopped outside the clothing store, in search for my retched dress. "I thought it was a formal dinner you're going to."

"I'll have you know, Kid, my smartest leggings came from this shop - the ones I keep for formal occasions." By 'smartest' I meant 'the ones with less holes'. I'm a stingy bitch.

Her laugh was loud and cheerful. "I would _love _to see Dad's reaction if you wore leggings!"

"Fine! And what do you think I should wear, Gok Wan?"

"Who?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I felt a part of me shatter inside. "Um, like, the greatest stylist... ever. Lil', you've gotta love a bit of Gok." _I know I love a bit of Gok... naughty. _

"Okay... Dad said you had to wear a dress, right? Let's hit the real shops! We're in New York!" I could understand her excitement, especially as this sort of thing didn't happen often back home.

"I don't know if you've realized, Lily, but I'm not a girly-girl. I don't wear dresses - not _dresses dresses _anyway. Why spend a lot of money on something I'll only wear once?"

"If this is your only time being overly formal, why not make the most of it?"

_Damn her! She always thinks one better than me._

I continued to look at her, silently deciding what to do. "Please, Bella? It'll be fun." Then she pulled the puppy eyes. Fucking puppy eyes, and I was done.

"Right! Get in the car."

She squealed and threw her arms around my waist. "_Yee! _Thank you!"

And that was how I came to drive around New York all day, because that cute girl beside me wanted to. We went everywhere and tried on everything. I headed for the pant suits every time, but Lily pulled me back to the dresses. I had to admit, I loved watching her eyes light up every time we entered a store.

_"This blouse costs $1,000?!" _She'd announce in shock, _"Mine is from the bargain bucket in Target and cost ten! I'd love to be this rich..." _She reminded me of a little girl with a fairytale dream, who grows up wishing to become a princess and live in her pink castle with white horses. It was so cute.

But I managed to find a dress, which made me wince, but Lily squealed (again) and confessed that she "_absolutely love it! You look so hot, Bella! My Dad won't know what hit him!" _

I guess I had to wait and see on that last part.

0-0

"Oh, my God... watch this." I stole a look at Lily before paying attention back on the road. She had her shiny new iPhone 5s in hand. "_Siri, what is the temperature meant to be tomorrow?" _A computerized voice replied with an estimated temperature. "How awesome is that?!"

She'd soon come to see that Siri had no real purpose and she'd never use the app, but I shared her same excitement when I first had one. I barely had to ask Lily which phone she wanted - she instantly mentioned an iPhone and how she had always wanted one. Who was I to say no? Especially when Daddy Dearest was paying for it. We got her the gold edition (to match mine) then a lilac case to protect it.

"It's so pretty... I can FaceTime all my friends now! And when I go home I won't have to worry about not talking to you or Dad because I can use iMessage! I'll need music too, could I use your laptop to copy some of the songs?"

I couldn't help but laugh - she was so precious when excited. "Of course your can. And I'm sure dad would get you an iTunes account, that way you can buy music straight through the phone."

Lily let out a relaxed breath, "this has been one of the best days."

"Because you go an iPhone?" I laughed.

"No! I just... I don't know. I just feel a lot happier for some reason."

That was what I got for waking up at 6am, driving for hours and suffering in clothes shops for double that. Kid was the happiest she had been for a long time - nothing could top that.

Bossman found us in the living room later that evening. We were watching re-runs of Scrubs again. It was our new thing.

"How was your day?" He was wearing the same suit as earlier, but his tie had loosened and a few buttons were undone leading down his chest. _Avert your eyes.. avert your eyes... _

"It was amazing, Dad! Bella got me an iPhone," she held out the thin object, "and boxing was so good."

Edward smiled. And I mean, like, _smiled! _Y'know, the joyful emotion? I didn't know that was possible. "I'm glad to hear that. Your coach, what is he like?"

I stayed quiet. Lily was too eager to speak. "He's good! And he _seriously _has the hots for Bella."

_You cheeky little... _

"Is that so?" You could hear the change in his voice. From lighthearted and soft, to stern and unimpressed.

"Yes! Oh, my goodness, Bella - you should wear that new dress in front of him. He won't know what to do with himself, and that cleavage? He'll die!"

Edward cleared this throat with a tight cough. I didn't dare look in his direction. "Yes... well, that's um... " Without another word, Edward turned on his heel and left the room. He left me and a giggling Lily behind.

"Was that necessary? I need to work with him!"

"Yes, and I need to live with him!" She continued to giggle. "C'mon, Bella, I've barely been here five minutes and I'm already more aware than you. I've just done you a huge favor."

0-0

**Ooh, clever clever Lily. **

**So... we've met Jacob, what do you think about him?**

**Leave me your thoughts!**

**X**


	7. Alice

**CHAPTER SEVEN.**

**BELLA.**

"Squeeze... fuck... shit..._OW!" _

"Stop complaining and put the damn dress on."

I spun round to my best friend in a flurry, "don't you think that is what I am trying to do?!" Turning back to the mirror I pulled on the waist of the dress in attempt to make some extra room. "It's these damn... sequins and... _uh!" _I collapsed on my bed. I had had enough of the whole scenario.

"Lord Jeebus, it's only a dress."

I sat up with a huff and reached for the glass of wine by my bed. "I can't believe you chose not to go." We're meant to do this as a team. _Yeah, real team work._

"_Chose not to go? _B, the dinner is for managers only."

_Bitch say what? _I turned back to Angela in horror. "What do you mean it's only for managers?! It has never been like that." And why am I going?

"Well the rules have changed this year. No other PA's are attending, B."

"Then why...?" _Bossman better say goodbye to his balls. 'Cause I'mma going to need earrings to go with this dress._

"Are you that stupid?"

My arms were folded tight under my tits. That was one thing I loved about this dress - they added _at least _a cup size. My puppies have never looked so good. But forget about that, I was still pissed. "I'm not going then. Fuck him."

Angela reached for her own glass, "that's just the wine talking, babe."

"This is only my second glass. But I'll need a second bottle now."

"Oh now don't be a pussy!" She belched loudly in a fist. "'Scuse me. Take this opportunity to be a lady for a night, B."

"A lady? Ha! I wouldn't be surprised if I pulled down my pants and found a dick." The two of us cracked up laughing and happily poured another glass of wine. With only thirty minutes before Bossman said he'd arrive with his driver, Ang got started on my hair. Because of the glisten from the sequins that made up my dress, apparently I didn't need jewelry, and according to the expert it was better if I left my hair down, then tied it up. Ang gathered the sides of my hair and clasped it at the back with a bobby pin. She added some grey sparkly shit to my eyes, along with mascara and eyeliner, but that was it.

I still had ten minutes, and with some wine left in the bottle, it would have been rude not to finish it, right? I spent good money on that shit. And I needed the liquid confidence for a night with my new friend Carlisle, and all his flying monkeys.

There was a loud _rap rap rap _on my front door at precisely six-thirty. I performed some awkward shimmy-push-up maneuver to emphasis the puppies, downed the last quarter of wine, gave myself one last pep talk, and went to answer it.

"Remember B," Angela looked me firmly in the eyes, "you are a strong, independent woman and you don't need a man to complete you."

"Thanks Dr. Phil; I feel so much better about myself."

"Now, go get him!" She all but pushed me out the room. I stumbled slightly on the skyscrapers that were attached to my feet, but caught myself on the wall before my ass could make contact with the ground. On answering the door, I placed one hand seductively on my hip and pushed out my tits more. I had a slight feeling the wine had started to take affect already. _That must have been some crazy ass strong stuff. Oops._

"_Woah." _Edward stood there in all his manly glory, wearing a dark grey suit with a pale grey shirt and no tie. His eyes took me all in. "Maybe you can polish a turd after all."

_Ha. Ha. Ha._

_Dick._

"You better like it, 'cause you paid for it." Roberto Cavalli is not cheap. Let me tell you.

"Oh, I like it alright."

_I'm sure you do, you dirty bastard._

But to be fair, it was a sexy dress. Black lace, sequins, a halter neck and a thick leather belt in the middle to slim it all in. It itched in the wrong places and I don't know how I'll get out of it, but for over seven-thousand dollars that was not something you complain about.

"This is a very important night, Isabella." We were seated side-by-side in the back of his car. Bossman had appeared and turned serious all of a sudden. "I don't want to regret bringing you along." When he spoke next, it sounded more like he was talking to himself. "Nicholas Brandon's daughter will be there - she missed the past two. Apparently she just got married; it would be nice to see her new husband."

_Cool story, Bro; tell me more. _

Finally (after what seemed like a year) we pulled up to the grand hotel this shindig took place in. A red carpet ran up the path and to the doorway where two guardsman stood proud. I had to remind myself that the majority of people in that building were sophisticated old farts who wiped their ass with fifties. I couldn't go about my usual behavior - I needed to blend in. To begin with, I linked my arms with Bossman's and pouted my lips as much as I could.

"Oh, Edward, this is simply _spectacular!" _I don't know why that came out in a poor British accent, but it did anyway.

"Bella..."

"_I'm trying to blend in." _I whispered.

The room was alive and full of people all different shapes, sizes, accents and age. "Do you see that balding man to your left?" Edward whispered, discretely pointing to said balding man. When I found who he meant I spotted the obvious gut that bulged over his pants, then the glass in his hand that he sipped from lightly. He was in mid-conversation with a tall blonde in a gold dress.

"That is Gregory Brandon - Nicholas' brother. He fought tooth and nail to take over NY after my father; but Rose and I beat him to it."

"Aah, so he could have been my Bossman?"

We shared a smile, "he could have been, yes. But I think we both know I'm the only one who'll ever be your Bossman."

_I got the tingles in a silly place..._

0-0

The drinks were flowing like piss from a race horse, and my fragile state at home only continued to get worse. When an attractive young waiter offers your a glass of champagne - _free champagne - _you accept it. But in accepting that, you must accept what is more than likely to happen. I was carted around the hotel with Edward constantly holding onto my arm. He stopped to speak business with people and I smiled politely like the sensible woman I tried to be.

I knew exactly what to say if someone asked me whether I enjoyed the champagne. "_A little below par for my liking," _but if they asked me anything else I was fucked.

Through the noise of the crowd I could hear the weasely voice of Michael Newton - CEO of B&C Houston and the biggest flirt the Lord ever made. I imagined him greeting me with a "_Oh heeey there, lil' lady!" _(is that what Texans' say?) Then continue with a 'whose dick is bigger' contest between himself and Bossman. So a way to end that before it began, I politely made my escape to run from Mr. Newton. Edward was mid-conversation with a older lady in a sapphire dress. I recognized her face, but nothing else.

"Do excuse me," I tapped his arm gently - my voice had, again, taken on a British tone. "I must take a trip to the ladies room." I didn't realize how unsteady I was on my feet until I had to walk I didn't fall, but I had to catch myself often.

After relieving myself of the force in my bladder, I stumbled back to Edward who, once again, had a different stranger in mid-conversation. This lady was petite - very petite - and had slipped her annoyingly thin waist into a silky yellow thing. She had jet black hair styled in a curled bob and reminded me of Rizzo from 'Grease'. From what it seemed - she had a thing with touching Edward's chest with her fucking manicured claws. Both were laughing. I didn't see what was so funny.

I sensed the two would have wanted a moment alone, and so I slipped past them subtly without being noticed. "_Bella?" _Fuck. I got noticed. I tried to act like his calling had gone unheard, but Bossman knew me too well, and knew I had heard him.

"Yes?" Everything inside of me wanted to ignore her roaming hands.

"Are you okay?" He looked concerned.

_Like I fucking care._

I waved a two fingered salute, "I'm awesome, Bossman."

Rizzo giggled a girly laugh.

_Shut it, bitch._

"I want to introduce you to someone."

_I'm not interested in meeting your new fuck buddy, Boss._

_Instead, I need wine. Lots and lots of wine._

"Bella this is Alice Brandon. Alice, this is Isabella Swan."

_Brandon? _Great, so not only was Rizzo his new bit on the side, her father was Bossman's other Bossman. Excellent.

"Edward it's Whitlock now, remember?" She wiggled her ring finger and the glistening rock that sat snug upon it.

_She's also married..._

_Hmm... Angela always told me I judged things too quickly._

"Of course, how could I forget. Is the lucky man here, tonight?"

When I knew she was married and not wishing to wiggle her way into Edward's bed, I saw the two of them in a completely different light. They were simply friends having a catch up after not seeing each other in a long while. Rizzo (or, Alice I suppose) wasn't flirting; she was touching his chest. That was it.

_Honestly Bella, you're such a tit sometimes._

"And Isabella," She jolted me from my deep thoughts. "What is it you do?"

I was in the middle of thinking up some upper-class answer, like: '_well on the days that I'm not taking the children to their classical piano class, I'm on trips to Venice in my largest yacht.' _until Edward interrupted. "Be yourself, Bella." He spoke loud enough for us both to hear him.

Be myself, you say? I'd regret that if I were you, Boss.

"I wipe his ass." I spluttered and pointed at him sternly. "And drag him from the shit when he gets in it."

Alice burst into laughter. "I like you, Miss Swan."

"I think Isabella has enjoyed more than her fair share of alcohol."

I smiled sweetly up at him with a flutter of my lashes, "I'm just being myself, Edward. Like you said."

Again Alice laughed, "we're going to be best friends; I can see it now!" After our brief conversation, Alice left us to find her husband so we could be introduced. With twenty minutes still to go before we sat down to eat, we continued on with our steady walk around the crowd.

"So, what do you we do at this shindig?" I asked, sipping on yet another glass of champagne. I had lost count how many I had had.

"Well, soon we'll go through to the dining room where we'll have toasts and speeches, then we eat and finish the night with a dance."

_A dance? _My ears perked up. "What type of dance? I'm fucking superb at the TimeWarp. I own that shit."

_But it's the pelvic thru-u-ust. That really drives you insa-a-a-a-ne..._

Bossman laughed, "I doubt they'll play that song."

_Damn. _"What about the Macarena?"

0-0

I was pleased to know that we hadn't been given certain seats and you could choose where you sat and who next to. Alice begged for us to sit beside her and Jasper (the poor guy she married). Princess Cullen - much to my dismay - also chose our table. I hadn't noticed until that moment that she had brought a date with her. Macho Man Muscles - who I later found out was actually called Emmett - had somehow squeezed his incredibly broad body into a tux.

"I didn't realize Ms. Swan had been invited, Edward? Had I known I would have brought Ms. Weber." Rosalie knew exactly what she was doing.

"That is none of your concern, Rose. You didn't hear me say anything about your date."

_So... am I his date...?_

Princess squeezed Macho Man's giant arm. "Oh, baby brother; Emmett and I have been official for over a month now."

_Whoopty fucking do, Basil._

"And how do you know Isabella and I aren't official?"

_Shut up, Bossman._

"Because I know your type."

_Er, excuse me? Bitch say what?_

My next words slipped through the invisible filter. "In actual fact, this is our one week anniversary. Isn't that right, Eddie-kins?"

_Shut up, Bella._

"And what a week it has been." He swooned. His eyes met mine in a loving gaze. We held it for a beat too long.

_*Cough* Anyway... carry on._

"Do you know what you wish to order, love?"

_Okay, Boss, we're done playing that game now._

_Wine... _

_WHERE'S THE WINE GONE?!_

Now, there was a problem with the menu. It was all in French. The only French food I know is french fries. That accompany a McDonalds burger. How was I supposed to know what anything was?

"_Psst." _I nudged Edward with my elbow. "What is 'Salmon Fume Maison Oeuf Poche'?" I picked the first meal I came across.

"Smoked salmon with a poached egg." He replied with a snigger.

"Thank you. And what is..." I peered down at the main courses. "Canard?"

"Duck."

Magret de Canard...

"Why the fuck do they have a duck called Margaret? Margaret the Duck?"

Everyone at the table started to laugh, apart from Princess, "what an embarrassment." She said with the shake of her head.

_Fine. I'll show her. I don't need Bossman's help._

Next on the menu was: Raviolis De Champignons.

Well, ravioli is ravioli - simple. And champignons is... champagne? champagne ravioli? Meh, I'm sure it'll be fine.

But it wasn't fine. "_Eurgh _it's got mushrooms in it!" I complained, picking at the shriveled black things with my fork. "They look like dead slugs."

"Well of course it does, it's mushroom ravioli you idiot!" Princess spat.

"Rose!" Edward leant in to me and rubbed my bare shoulder. His touch made me shiver. "I think it would be best if you stayed quiet."

_Don't I feel two feet tall... _

And if Edward wanted me to stay quiet? Then I would. But to keep my mouth busy, I went for the unlimited alcohol. And one cannot stay quiet after drinking their weight in free wine.

"Y'know what I've noticed, Bossward?" *_Hiccup* _"Everyone is old here. Like, it's fucking Jurrasic Park. _Look! A T-Rex! _Oh wait, that's just your sister." I cracked up laughing at my own joke and slapped his upper arm playfully.

Everyone was quiet, apart from Alice. She was giggling into Hubby's shoulder. And all was fine, until a bubbly feeling was felt down below followed by a quick burst of air. "I just farted." I said with a straight face. Alice completely lost her shit, followed by Macho Man Emmett. "Christ and it stinks!"

_Must have been that oeuf poche._

"Edward! Get her out of here!"

Edward didn't reply to the T-Rex but he did listen to her, 'cause all of a sudden he had my arm and was trying to pull me from my seat.

"But we haven't had the dance yet! _Let's do the TimeWarp aga-a-a-a-in!"_

"Maybe when we get back, yeah?" He compromised. Or, attempted to.

"Are you gonna do the pelvic thrust, Bossman?"

His stern lips broke into a smile. "If you're lucky."

0-0

The car journey home was long, and every time we stopped suddenly I felt like I was going to hurl.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night, Bossman." I had my head against his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around me and rubbed soothing circles on my waist.

"Don't worry about it. I hate those things anyway." I believed him; he sounded sincere. But the drunk in me had to double check.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't want you to hate me."I wanted to look up and see his expression, but I was too comfortable where I was.

"I could never hate you, Bella."

"And apparently we're now dating?" I hate wine. It makes me say stupid things.

"Apparently so. Rosalie believed us anyway."

"She did?" I lurched up in surprise. The motion had me groaning and clutching my throbbing head. Edward settled me back down. "How did she believe that?" I asked once the motion sickness had vanished.

"I don't know, but she did anyway."

"That'll be a fun one to explain."

"It will..." He mused. "Then again, we could keep the secret going and see if she catches on?"

"Why would we do that?" _For once, something sensible left my mouth!_

"For fun. I say it'll take her... three weeks to realize we were joking."

_Ooh, I like the sound of this game!_

"You're on! I say two weeks."

His laugh rumbled through his chest. "Okay, and whoever loses has to buy dinner."

"But you have Siobhan to make the food for you." _Why would you buy dinner?_

"No, I mean the loser has to take the winner out for a meal and pay for it."

"Fine. Be prepared to lose, Bossman."

"Ooh, Isabella. I think I'm going to win either way."

0-0

**You sneaky little shit, Bossman.**

**For a collage and picture of Bella's dress, head on over to my Facebook group - RosieRathbone FanFiction.**

**Thoughts?**

**X**


	8. Angela

Sorry for the delay, I was sick :(

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

**BELLA.**

"Mornin', what can I get for you?"

"I need the greasiest thing you have. And a coffee."

The young cashier looked at me with a smile, "this is McDonalds; even the salads are greasy."

_Yeah, but do I look like someone who eats salad? I'm no fucking rabbit._

"Have you ever been hungover?" Behind me, Angela was sniggering.

"Of course."

"Then you shouldn't need to question me on it."

With a smirk, the cashier keyed in my order and a couple minutes later I had a large Big Mac meal. And a coffee. I could have kissed her... but I don't swing that way. No offense. Angela was quiet until we found a spare table in the packed-out restaurant. Then, the second she could, she pounced.

"You've barely spoken a word all day! What happened last night? How much did you drink?"

I groaned into my hands. "I don't know..."

"You don't know? Don't know what? How much you drank or what happened?"

"How much I drank. Unfortunately, you know I always remember what happened."

"So... what did happen?"

"Well, let's just say I'm surprised I still have a job this morning."

Angela choked on a bunch of fries, "_fuck! _It was _that _bad? What did you do? Seduce Bossman? Or... Christ... it wasn't Daddy Cullen was it?"

_"Angela! _ Who do you think I am?" She shot me a knowing glance. "Don't answer that. No, I made a fool out of myself in front of everyone."

"Like..."

My eyes stared down at the table top, ashamed. "I farted."

"Oooh... loud and proud?"

"Silent but deadly."

"Hey, at least no-one could tell it was you."

"Yeah, well... until I shouted out that it was me."

Angela cried out a laugh. People around us turned to watch. "Oh, oh, damn that's brilliant! It is almost like that time you had the shits during college!" She wiped her eyes and continued to ridicule me. "I've never seen you run so fast to the bathroom!"

"Okay, thank you!" _I need your support bitch, not your ridicule. _

However, Angela being Angela, found my embarrassment too entertaining and continued to laugh until tears rolled down her cheeks. I ate my food in silence - praying that the crap could work wonders on my aching, hungover body. I awoke that morning feeling fine - apart from the stirring in my stomach. _Yes! _I thought. _I've dodged that bullet. _But the moment I left for work and had to pay serious attention to the road before me, a pain started behind my eyes. When I arrived at work the pain had spread all throughout my head and the queasiness in my stomach increased. I could barely look Edward in the eyes, too ashamed of how I acted the night before, and the blaring light from the computer screen didn't help my pounding headache.

I had swallowed some pain relief tablets, but they wore off before they kicked in. I wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and die. That was the last time I took advantage of expensive, free alcohol.

"I haven't told you the best bit." I continued.

"There's more?!"

I nodded with a sad smile. "Because of my big mouth Princess now believes Edward and I are dating. And have been for the past week."

Again, Ang broke into hysterics. "Why did you say that?"

"I don't know! It just kinda... slipped out." _Like a silent fart... _"We then decided to see how long it would take Princess to realize it was all a lie."

Angela's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "You do realize what is going to happen now, right?"

"Um... no?"

Her hands slapped the table, "oh, my God! You two will be so comfortable acting around Princess that it won't be a game anymore. You'll be dating for real!" _Aah fuck. _"And before you know it there'll be little tiny baby Bossman's roaming the building."

_Woah, woah woah. Hold your fucking horses. _"When did I become pregnant?"

"When the sexual tension gets too much and you test out the sturdiness of his desk. Lack of contraception and heated moment equals: hello Baby Bossman!"

"Enough, Angela!" I groaned.

My insane friend shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, but just so you know you and Edward are dating now. Whether it's in front of Rosalie or not. He's like a spider - has you caught right in that web."

I didn't want to believe her, but a part of me knew she was speaking sense.

0-0

The McDonalds did its trick and had worked wonders in my stomach, but the tiredness and headache still remained and as my afternoon wore on I found it harder and harder to focus.

_"Bella." _Edward buzzed through from his office.

I groaned loudly and then pressed the button on the speaker. "What?"

_"Can you come here, please? We need to discuss something."_

_No thanks. Screw you. Let me go home and die._

But of course I could not say that and had to obey his every rule. On entering, I almost felt inclined to drag one foot like Frankenstein's hunchbacked assistant, Igor. Y'know the one with the wandering eyes; one eye is going into the shop, the other is coming back with the change.

"Yes, Master?"

Edward looked very chilled and relaxed leaning back on his swivel chair, jacket off and shirt sleeves rolled half way up his lower arms. To top it all off, he had donned a pair of black rimmed reading glasses. _You handsome bastard, you._

"I have a favor to ask."

_Um, let me think about that one. _"No. I joined you and half the fucking cast of Jurassic Park last night - I've done enough favors for now."

He leant over on his arms. "Oh Bella, you're cute when you're frustrated." _Then I must be fucking stunning when I'm angry. _"Alice and Jasper are coming to the house this evening to discuss future ideas with the business. I need you to be there to overhear everything."

"That's all I have to do?"

"That's all you have to do." He copied with a nod.

"Listen to you talk and take notes?"

"Listen to us talk and take notes."

I smelt something fishy, and it wasn't my underarms in this heat. There was something about the way he looked at me that said it wasn't as simple as that. "Why did you say it was a favor when that is my job anyway?" _Hmm? Answer me this, Bossman._

He rose his hands to the ceiling. "Because I'm asking you to do it after hours."

"Alright, fine!" There wasn't any point arguing with him.

"Excellent!" He beamed a warm smile. "Be there for about six, please."

I mentally worked out when I would get home and how long I'd have to relax before heading off again. I calculated no more than thirty minutes. It was going to be a long, tiring day.

"And Bella!" He called as I retreated back to my desk. I turned my head over my right shoulder. "Rosalie will be there too, so..." He pursed his lips, "pucker up."

I knew it. I knew there was something he was hiding! Yet another evening with that T-Rex. Fucking dammit.

His booming laugh followed me out the room. I was so getting him back for that.

Before I knew it the time had reached three o'clock and finally my work load had been cleared. With only two calls left to make and a tiny stack of files to copy, the end was in sight. There was light at the end of this tunnel. Usually it's past five when I can leave, and if I had the chance of an early finish, I was taking it with both hands and running.

"Edward?" I knocked and he allowed me to enter. I walked right up to his desk and passed him the files. "Here is the work for Monday's meeting - it has been confirmed to start at 11. Also a Miss Sara Green has requested to meet you Monday at 2 - to discuss her grandfather's housing benefits."

Without a word, Edward scanned over the papers then slotted them onto a tray. "You know I don't deal with benefits, Bella."

"Yes, but she adamantly asked for you. I couldn't shake her."

"Okay, okay. Thank you, I'll deal with it."

"Awesome. Well I'm going to shoot off, unless you need me to do anything before I go?"

Edward stared up at me through his thick eyelashes. "There is plenty you could do for me, Bella, but none of it is work related." He shot me a sharklike grin; all mischievous like he was hinting towards something.

I held out my hands. "Right, you horny mess, I'll see you later."

"Don't forget the leather! _*wh-tch*_" He sounded out a whip being snapped.

"Like I said Edward, a horny mess."

0-0

As we waited on Alice, Jasper and Princess to arrive, I sat with one of my favorite ladies in the kitchen and stuffed my face with red velvet cupcakes. Momma Bear and Lily had recently heard about my drunk agreement with Edward last night. To say Lily was excited was the biggest understatement.

"Oh, my goodness, yes! You'll be my step momma! Imagine how cool that would be!"

"First Angela said I'm pregnant and now you're saying I'm marrying him! What gives?" I licked the cream cheese frosting from my lips. _Mmm, orgasmic._

"Yes! You need to have loads of kids - I don't wanna be an only child."

I swung my head over to Kid with a frown clear on my face. "Do you know how babies are made, Lily?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why would you think I'd want your father that close to me?"

She shrugged her tiny shoulders, "I know he wants to be that close to _you." Her father's dick really shouldn't be the focal point of our conversation._ "But in order to do that, you'll need to impress him, B. And the one thing my mother taught me was how to impress a guy."

_Of course that's the only thing Lily learned from Lauren. The fucking gold digger. _

"And you won't have any luck if you don't emphasize the tatas." She motioned towards her forming chest.

"That's enough, Lily. This isn't appropriate."

"But it so is!" She whined, "I talk to my friends about it."

"Yes, but Edward is not some boy in your year at school."

"Fine, so long as you remember what I said about the tatas..." With a cute chuckle she wiggled her hips. "But seriously, Bella, I might not know much about him, but I know Dad needs someone like you."

"What he needs, Kid, he already has. It doesn't matter what you have heard before or think now, your dad needs _you _and nothing else."

Our suddenly-serious conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. I didn't go to answer it, only because Edward said he would when it rang. After a few short minutes our first guests were being led into the kitchen.

"Lillian I would like you to meet Alice and Jasper Whitlock." He pointed to each in turn. "They own the company in Chicago. Alice, Jasper, this is my daughter, Lillian."

"Oh, you are precious!" Alice hunched down slightly to hug Lily. "And my _God! _You're practically your dad's double!"

I watched as Edward proudly patted his daughter's shoulder. She held a beaming smile on her face. Before the conversation could properly begin, Rosalie arrived to bring a rotten smell into the equation. She was clearly wearing her favorite perfume. Rosalie had a phone up against her ear - whoever sat on the other end was getting a major ear bashing.

"_If I hear something like that happening again, heads will roll. You are all adults so stop acting like fucking children!"_

"Rose," Edward spoke calmly after his sister had ended her heated call. "I would like you to meet your niece, Lillian."

A protective hold took over me - if that fucking dinosaur harmed her in anyway...

Lily smiled politely at her aunt. Said aunt looked over the young girl before the largest smile I had ever seen her make brightened up her face. "I cannot tell you how nice it is to finally meet you, Lillian." I couldn't tell whether Rosalie was being genuine or not. She, too, dropped down to embrace her niece in a hug.

"It's lovely to finally meet you too."

Rosalie, like Alice, commented on how similar she looked to her father. "And Edward tells me you are also a boxer?"

"Um, yes," Lily nibbled on her top lip. "I'm learning to become one, anyway."

"If you are anything like your dad, you won't need much training." I knew then, from her warm voice, that Rosalie's affection was real.

_Meh, I still hate the witch._

_"_Right, shall we start this meeting?" Edward edged us all out of the kitchen. "We'll have it in my office. Lillian if you need anything just tap on the door, okay?"

"Okay, thanks." Lily grabbed my arm - halting me from leaving with the others. "Remember what I said..." She whispered, then smiled and winked.

In all fairness I did need to get back at Edward for making me come here tonight. Perhaps a little _sweet revenge _was what I needed. I peered down at my white blouse. If I popped open one more button it would reveal my cleavage slightly, but not so that my tits would come flying out. _Hmm... _An idea formed in my head.

When I got to the office the only seat available at the table was one right beside Edward. Perfect. I sat up straight with my shoulders back which pushed my tits outwards and upwards. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward take a subtle glance.

_Revenge Round 1: Complete._

The meeting began - Alice would mention an event idea for the following year, Princess would share her views on it and Edward would either shoot it down or encourage it. With speed, I noted down everything that was said. It was then that I wished I learned shorthand when given the opportunity.

"Before we make any solid decisions, Edward, you will need to tell us when you're visiting Lillian or when she is coming here." Jasper made an excellent point.

"I understand, but her mother and I are not on speaking terms - we don't make these plans in advance." I wanted to add that they never made plans period, but felt it wasn't my place.

"In that case Isabella will pencil in these ideas, and if they have to change we can find a way around that."

_Ooh... pencil._

_Good idea, Mr. Whitlock._

With a slight flick of my hand my pen rolled off the table and landed right were I wanted it to. Between Edward's feet. "Excuse me." I said and bent down to retrieve it. On my way back up, I stroked up the inside of Edward's leg until I reached the middle of his thigh. I saw him tense from my touch, just as I had planned.

_Round 2: Complete._

Whenever the other three were engrossed in the diaries opened in front of them, or were busy talking, I would discretely rub my chest and make sure my fingers slipped into my cleavage - innocently, of course. Edward shuffled on his chair, a sure sign that I had made him uncomfortable.

At one point I put my lack of acting skills to the test and pretended I had a twinge in my lower back. "Ow" I winced and stretched my back out even more. Seeing as we were supposedly a couple, I asked Edward to rub the 'sensitive' area. That's what couples do, right? Give each other a massage? "A bit lower." I commanded and then took his hand and brought it to the bottom of my spine. "Yep, right there." I moaned quietly. His fingers were centimeters from the elastic of my underwear. I pulled his hand away before he could get himself too excited.

_Round 3: Complete._

Half an hour later the meeting had ended.

"Isabella, can you show them out?" His voice was tense, which I would have laughed at had it not been too suspicious.

"Of course," I complied. I saw one more round when I stood to leave. Edward sat closer to the door than I did, so instead of walking around the table like any normal person would, I chose to squeeze past him instead. My ass brushed right over his lap in a sultry manner. I heard Alice snigger the entire time. She caught onto my actions, but Princess was too busy on her cell phone to notice.

Like the perfect assistant, I thanked everyone for coming and promised the Whitlocks that I would see them again soon, hopefully. Princess barely gave me a look as she left for her car. I saw no need to stay any longer than them, so once the last car had driven away I shut the door and headed back to the office to collect my bag and make a quick exit. Unfortunately Bossman did not let me leave so suddenly. He had a face of fury and fists balled tight.

"What the fuck was that?" He demanded roughly.

"Just a bit of fun." I grinned, bending down to collect my belongings. A pair of strong hands suddenly grabbed either side of my hips.

"Oh yeah? Well there's nothing fucking _funny _about this." In an instant I felt _exactly _what my actions had caused. He had a... large problem on his hands. Pun intended. I was spun around to face him.

"Looks like you've got yourself an issue there, Boss."

"I do indeed," his hands pulled me forward so that his chest could rest against mine. With his face inches from my suddenly heated face, he whispered; "and I know exactly who's going to sort it out."

0-0

**Oh, hot damn. Looks like Bella's plan backfired... or did it?**

**To hear about updates, see sneak-peeks and photos for the next chapter, head on over to RosieRathbone FanFiction on Facebook :D**

**Thoughts?**

**X**


	9. Edward

A bit shorter than the other chapters, but... yeah, I don't think you'll be complaining.

**CHAPTER NINE.**

**BELLA  
><strong>The feeling of the scruff that coated his jaw as it rubbed against my neck sent shivers down my spine. His whispering hands travelled higher until reaching the mounds of my chest. He took one in a hand and my senses came alive! It reminded me of something my Mom used to say - "_the tip for forming the perfect bread roll is to imagine the dough as a perfectly sized breast." _Why I was thinking about my mother as Bossman had his wicked way with me, I'll never know. And that is wrong on so many different levels.

"Five years." His rasping voice cleared anything to do with my mother from my mind. Thank fuck. But that was all he said. His mouth had been put to better use as he left lingering kisses on the base of my throat. Teeth scraping and tongue licking; I was losing all sense of recollection.

_Holy fuck, Bossman knows what he's doing._

I slipped my hands through the flaps of his suit jacket which only ushered him closer to my heated body, and if what he packed down there was as big as it seemed, I was in for one helluva ride. And needed to stock up on Tylenol.

I'd be walking like John Wayne all week. _Holy hell._

My backside somehow came in contact with the desk, still cluttered with various bits of paper. Edward rose me up to sit on it.

It was then that the knowledge of _what _we were doing became known. This could be the stupidest thing I've ever done, or the best. I mean, the guy is my _boss! _If it was a one-time-fuck there was no chance in hell I could work with him anymore. It would need to be all or nothing, 'cause I don't hump and dump. Nor do I get humped and dumped.

As much as it pained me to do so, I put a hand on his chest to halt his movements.

"Bella?" Confusion was written all over his damned beautiful face. Sometime during our '_get to know you session' _he had lost his tie and the first few buttons of his shirt had been popped open.

_If you just wanna undo a couple more... _

_No! Concentrate for fucks sake._

"What are we doing?"

He looked at me like I had five heads. "I thought it would be quite apparent what we are doing."

"But... is this a one-time thing? 'Cause if so you can take advantage of Rosy Palmer and her five sisters."

Edward brushed down my waist, along my thighs and stopped on my knees. "You've been driving me insane ever since you walked into my office five years ago. If it was a '_one-time thing' _I would have bent you over my desk months ago."

"Wow, Boss, how romantic of you. I bet you charm _all _the women into your bed."

He leaned forward with a sexy smirk pressed to his lips. "You haven't seen romantic yet."

I faked a swoon, "how much better could it get?" _My father always did say I was too snarky for my own good._

"Just you wait and see. But to answer your question, Isabella, I have no intentions of '_humping and dumping' _- as you put it."

The sudden draw between us was just like all the cheesy crap I read in romance novels; "_A magnetic force - he was north and I was south." _But with Bossman and I, I would describe it more like the pull between a fly and a shit. He being the shit, of course.

His mouth was on mine in an instant. What started as light pecks soon escalated into a sensual make-out with us using the table top for surface. His wandering hands found the flesh of my stomach and when he realized that my blouse was too tight for what he had planned, Edward grabbed the thin material and pulled so that the buttons went flying and he was left with full access.

_Thank God that wasn't my favorite blouse. But then again, I don't think I would have given a fuck either way. _

_That. Was. Hot._

Just as I thought we were going somewhere, there was a knock at the door. _"Dad?" _It was Lily.

I love you and everything, Kid, but please... _piss off. _

"Yes, Lillian?" Edward was not amused, and I think Lily could tell.

_"Um... Sorry, I just wanted to know, er, has Bella gone yet?"_

What is the correct answer to that? Say yes but then explain that I was seconds away from having him balls-deep inside me? Or lie and say I had gone?

Boss decided for me. "No, she's already gone. Are you okay?" So he can be caring towards her, even when she basically cock blocked him. Maybe the Tin Man does have a heart after all, Dorothy.

_"Oh, yes, I was jus' gonna... never mind. Do you mind if I use your gym?"_

"That's fine."

When we were certain that Lily had left, we were back to action stations. "You're not going anywhere." He whispered in a deep, sultry voice.

_Sir. Yes, Sir._

0-0

We ended up vacating to his room instead of staying in the office. I have found from previous encounters that a bed is a lot comfier than a solid table. Who'd have thought, right? But no, I had briefly seen his bed before and if it didn't look like the comfiest damn thing available. A thick mattress, fleece comforter over Egyptian cotton sheets and three puffed out cushions all in a light grey shade. And to make the experience even better, he had a fleeced rug underfoot. That feeling on your toesies is indescribable.

But at first I wasn't paying attention to that - he could have dragged me to the fucking garage for all I cared. I paid no mind to anything but the eager tongue between my legs.

_Holy guacamole. _

_He should have that thing locked up for doing illegal moves on an innocent victim._

My hands fisted the sheets I lay on, my back arched as the pleasure rippled through me. The moans that slipped from me only encouraged him further. No words were exchanged when he stalked back up to me. I slipped my hands around his neck and pulled him down to me.

I kept thinking how wrong this was, and it was only going to end badly, but the devil on my shoulder was telling me to shut up and not think twice about it. I could have stopped at any point, but when my hands reached for his belt buckle I came to realize that the devil won that argument.

In a flash his pants had been removed and received the same fate as my own clothes - thrown somewhere without a care. All that was left to remove were his boxer briefs. With a childish grin, Edward stood from the bed and wiggled his hips as he played with the elastic of the boxers. I noticed the white lettering of Calvin Klein run along the top.

_Thank you very much for the beautiful view in front of me, Mr. Klein._

Edward's routine had me snort loudly into my hand. (_Way to attract the opposite sex; snort.) _"Don't try and be sexy, Bossman."

"Who said I'm _trying_? This has never gone wrong for me before." He joked.

I continued to laugh, but the second the Calvin Klein's were removed... _oh, crap._

_Walking like John fucking Wayne indeed._

With my bent arms keeping me upright, I took it all in. Before wondering whether I could literally take it all in. My more recent bedroom triumphs hadn't been small, but definitely _smaller. _

"You look worried," he observed, stroking my cheek with a bent finger. "I know, I can be pretty intimidating."

I slapped his bare arm as we laughed. "Dick."

"Well done, Isabella; it is a dick. Clearly you had a decent academic upbringing."

"Yes. I know what to do with one, too."

His eyes darkened slightly at the prospect. "Then I'd love for you to show me."

Once again the humor disappeared and we were sucked into the heat of the moment. As my hand worked him, his hand worked me. It did not take long for my body to begin to shut down and for loud moans to fill the room. I became guilty for a majority of said moans, especially when Edward's lips ghosted down my chest and came to rest on my breast. His tongue licked my nipple sensually.

"Oh, God... please." I begged. I wasn't going to last long if he kept that charade up. And I didn't think he would either. To my pleasure, he leaned over the bed to the side table. Edward wasted no time in ripping open the foil of the condom wrapper. I positioned my knees to that they sat either side of his body and with one hand, I guided him blindly to my entrance.

The kisses never stopped, even when he pushed inside in an agonizingly slow pace. I grabbed at his defined biceps as the gasps flitted from us both.

"_Fuck... Bella."_

The stretching was like something I had never felt before. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to scream out in pleasure or pain.

The hands that were on his biceps rose higher and grabbed onto the locks of his messy hair when he began to move. It was slow to start with, however when his greedy hands took a hold of my ass cheeks to assist in the leverage, there was nothing slow about it.

"Christ!" I called. "Yes, more... more."

Thrust after thrust I met him. I could feel myself getting closer and closer, and by the looks on his face and the speed of his movement, I knew he was too.

_"Come for me, baby." _He grunted. It didn't take me long, and he followed quickly behind. His name spilled from my lips as I attempted to get back into some sort of normality.

"Fucking hell, Edward; you've ruined me."

Boss lay gently on top of me and used his hands to tame back my unruly hair. "Tell me that's not a one-time thing." His voice was soft in a whisper, but it held the edge from our recent escapade.

"It better damn not be."

Edward laughed through his nose. "Will you stay the night?" He asked with a kiss to my forehead.

I agreed without hesitance, only because I could barely fucking walk.

0-0

I awoke the next morning with his warm body spooning me and a growing problem rubbing against my ass. Sometime during the night I had woken up in the same predicament, which lead to round 2 and now I was in some serious pain down below. I felt him move behind me followed by a loud yawn. Bossman was awake.

"Mornin' beautiful." He mused, kissing my bare shoulder.

That was something that had started to piss me off. We slept together twice - thats it. That doesn't automatically make me his girlfriend and give him the need to use pet names.

As I turned to face him, the cramp intensified which had me wincing. It did not go unnoticed by Edward.

"Shall I run you a bath?" I admit that was cute - a bath was a godsend that I needed, and I probably would have felt like a cheap whore had he just thrown me out the bed and left me to do my own thing.

"Yes please; I'd love one." I accepted with a smile.

"Excellent, so would I!" With a final kiss to my forehead he was out the bed and walking his naked ass into the adjoining bathroom. I may or may not have followed his every step with my eyes... _What? Bossman was a sweet ass._

I decided to take the time he took to draw the bath to check my phone for anything we might have missed during the night. It's seldom people would message us first thing on a Saturday morning, but it still happens.

As thought, I had a few new emails and a couple text messages. One being from Angela who had asked me last night if I wanted to join her for wine and a take out.

I replied: **Um...** **Sorry, was kinda tied up last night ;-)**

A few minutes later her reply arrived. **Damn girl! Tell me all! Do I know him? Do YOU know him?**

Um, yeah... I'm quite familiar with him.

**Bella: Yes - you and I both know him. But I can't talk; he's just run us a bath :-P. Tell you all on Mon!**

**Angela: B, it's not Bossman... is it? **

**Bella: Maybe... maybe not.**

**Angela: OMG! It so IS! **

Before I could reply, Bossman had returned to the bed to tell me everything was ready. I was hit with a wall of fruity, flowery greatness on entering the bathroom - the bubbles that towered above the bath side where a dead giveaway. Looking at the beautifully run bath filled me with some sort of strange emotion; I loved that Edward took the time to make me feel special, but I was also worried that we'd return to work on Monday and he'll act like the asshole that usually greeted me at the office. We said it wasn't a one-time thing, but what did that include exactly?

Edward climbed in first and then held out his hand to help me in. I practically sank from the way the hot water soaked my tense muscles. A pair of strong arms slipped around my waist and pulled me back so I could lie against his broad chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked, with a hint of concern.

"Yeah; just a bit sore." I imagined he would have had a very smug smile on his face at that comment.

"Shame, we can't do what I had imagined." His hands suggestively tickled my thighs.

"And... what was that?"

"Well, Miss Swan," he whispered seductively into my ear, "for my next order of business..."

0-0

**I'll just be here, smoking away. **

**For those of you used to my work you should know that I have never done a chapter like this before - proud? And for a picture teaser head on over to RosieRathbone FanFiction on Facebook.**

** Thoughts?  
>X<strong>


	10. Bunny

Thanks to everyone who has rec'd WCB so far! Much love.

**CHAPTER TEN.**

**BELLA  
><strong>The couple weeks following our blowout (pun intended) were probably the most awkward two weeks of the twenty-nine years that I have been on this planet. I mean, that weekend was fine - Bossman was cute and attentive and it made me wonder whether he'd already given us a label, but the second he walked into that fucking building on monday morning, the 'Edward' I knew had vanished, and 'Assward' had taken his place.

_Dick._

One minute he would demand that I do something for him and call me Isabella, and the next he would work some cheesy magic - curl the hair around my ear or some shit - and call me a pet name or five. It didn't help the case when it felt like I was walking on egg shells the entire time. And let me tell you, they were some large fucking eggs.

"Good afternoon; Brandon and Cullen agencies New York, Isabella speaking. How may I help?" It was a very mundane phone call from a client who required some information without me having to transfer them through to Edward. It was as I flipped through the paper document beside me that I heard the ever so slight squeak of his glass door.

"Yes, Mr. Dorman," I spoke politely into the receiver - doing my best to ignore my one-man audience. "Your last payment was on April 2nd for a total of twenty-five-hundred."

_"I see. And how much is still standing?"_

I searched down the paper to where his original number was written and worked some very quick mental arithmetic. Edward stood beside me and gently, gently stroked up my arm. I found it exceedingly difficult to stay cool, calm and collected. It was the lightest touch that made my... _girly bits _go wild!

I cleared my throat. "Your new total is sixty-seven hundred."

_"Okay... and when does that need to be paid off by?"_

I fought back the urge to tell him that if he looked at the fucking email I sent he would have seen all these answers written down for him. "You have until September 2nd, Mr. Dorman."

_"Yes, yes - of course. Can I pay some off now?"_

"Absolutely. I don't deal with the payments and so I'll need to transfer you to a different department. Is that okay?"

The old fucker sighed loudly. _"I suppose so, yes." _

"Thank you. Please hold on."

I placed Mr. Dorman on hold and then keyed in the number that rang down to banking. Once I knew he was successfully put through I hung up my own phone and practically collapsed on the desk. Edward continued his teasing, but his hand moved to my back and the tease quickly turned into a comfort.

"Awkward customer?" He asked.

"Mr. Dorman. You say one thing and it goes in one ear and out the other. Maybe your words get lost in translation from all that fucking hair that sticks out of them! I swear you could braid those beasts!"

Edward let out a hearty laugh. "He's one of our more loyal clients, Bella."

"I know that." I scrubbed my face with finger tips. "So you would have thought he'd know the answers by now."

"Oh, baby, don't get worked up over it."

_Er... excuse me? _

_Bossman say what?_

Not even an hour ago he was demanding me for coffee, now he's acting like my friggin' boyfriend and calling me 'baby'. What gives, Bossman? Why do you gotta be so confusing, huh?

Oh, I know... He's after something, isn't he? A little _summin summin _to pass the time?

"I'm not getting worked up over it," I said with a sigh, "I'm just tired."

Before I knew it Edward pulled me closer so that my head laid against the bottom of his stomach. "Am I working you too hard?" He stroked my pony tail. As much as I didn't want to admit it, his soothing touch worked wonders, and my arms somehow came to wrap around his waist.

"No - don't worry about it."

"Will you tell me if I do?" His question had me thinking. I was working the same that I always did, and so why only then was he concerned about how much I worked? It didn't make any sense.

"Would it change anything?" _I bet you it's just so that he gets some action. Horny bastard._

He stood back from me and stared down with an unreadable expression. "Of course it would - if I'm working my staff too hard I want to know."

_Well you weren't complaining the other week, Boss. _

"Have I complained in the five years I've been here?"

Edward laughed lightly and tapped my shoulder, "you mean apart from the time you broke down crying a month after you started?"

_Yeah, thanks for that. _"Okay, forget that part." Until that point, I hadn't realized how mentally draining this job was. So a month into practically working every day I was exhausted and let my emotions get the better of me. I had a feeling that Edward never imagined me staying as long as I have done.

He moved his hand from my shoulder around to my waist so that I was hugging him once more. "I'm only kidding, Bella."

Just as I made myself comfy against him the phone rang again.

_See if it is Mr. Dorman... I won't be a happy bunny._

I lifted the phone and spoke my perfected line; "Good afternoon; Brandon and Cullen agencies New York, Bella speaking. How may I help?"

_"Bella?" _The voice was soft and gentle, and I knew who it was instantly.

"Lily? You okay kid?" It was only just midday; she wasn't supposed to finish her class till five. Edward went back into 'Boss mode' and stared down at me in confusion. He was thinking the same thing I was.

_"Yes. Um, is my Dad there?"_

I peered up at Edward. "Absolutely, hang on a second." I covered the mouth piece with my hand and whispered, "Lily wants to talk to you."

Edward took the phone without a seconds hesitation. "Lillian? What's wrong?" I watched his tense features relax. "Oh, okay good... when is it? Tonight?... Right, let me ask Bella." _It was like a game of fucking pass the parcel with that phone. _"Are there any meetings booked for this afternoon?" He asked me. I checked the diary and shook my head no. "That should be fine, Lillian. Is this your first one?... Excellent, I'll make sure we are there... Okay, goodbye."

"What is it?" I asked once the phone had been placed back onto it's handle.

"Lillian is taking part in her first match this evening and she wanted us both to go."

"A match already? She's only been there three weeks!" That felt awfully quick to me and too sudden to get kids into a ring.

"I know," he said with a shrug, "but we don't make the rules. If they are ready then they are ready."

I couldn't complain about that. After all, he does know the sport slightly better than I do. "What time does it start?"

"She said to be there for three-thirty - wants me to meet the coach or something. So make sure I have no conference calls, or anything that may take a long time, past two-forty-five."

I saluted him with two fingers. "You got it, Boss."

He winked at me before he turned round on his heels and headed back for the office. I may or may not have had my eyes surreptitiously trained on a lower region of his body... What? I'm only human. And that man has the finest ass...

_You know what to do with that big fat butt..._

_...wiggle, wiggle, wiggle._

0-0

"Good afternoon; Brandon and Cullen agencies New York, Isabella speaking. How may I help?" If I had to say that line one more time that day I would have cracked. A Hulk rage would have erupted from my tiny body. I spent more time on the telephone than on my computer in the seven short hours I had been in the building.

_"Bunny!"_

_Oh Christ._

And I thought it couldn't get any worse. My dear mother was on the other end, cheering out the nickname she gave me twenty-five years ago.

"Hello mother."

_"Oh, Bunny, how are you? It's been so long since we last had a chit-chat."_

"We spoke four days ago, Mom. Remember?" Then again, it was midday when I phoned her, so she would have been on her fifth or sixth martini. Possibly seventh if she was having a good day.

_"Oh! You know me, Bunny - Miss Scatterbrains! But how are you anyway? Enjoying a relaxing day off?"_

Part of me wanted to curse in frustration at how often I needed to repeat myself to her, but I couldn't help feeling concerned. Surely she couldn't have had that much to drink already - not enough to make her forget what day it was.

"It's Wednesday, Mom - I'm at work."

_"Then why are you at home?"_

"I'm not... you phoned the office."

_"Oh... anyway, there was a reason why I rang. Y'see Phil has to go away for a week with work," _my step-dad played for some baseball team in Florida. They thought they were the bee's fucking knees and the new Boston Red Sox. They really weren't. Even _I _could hit a ball and run to a marker. Doesn't make me Babe Ruth. _"And he doesn't feel comfortable leaving me on my own - bless his sweet heart. So I thought I could come and stay with you! We could have a nice week together, Bunny. What do you say?"_

I say _hell_ and _no_.

"I don't think that would be possible, Mom. I'm very busy here."

_"But you don't know when it is! Surely that Boss of yours can give you a weeks vacation to spend time with your elderly mother."_

"You're forty-five."

_"Exactly. Elderly. Now, put me on the phone to Mr. Cullen so I can give him a good tongue-lashing." _

_I'll give him a tongue-lashing... _

_HEY-OH! _

_*Cough* sorry, act professional. _"He's a very busy man, Mom. I'll put a request in later on, okay?"

_"Make sure you do, Bunny."_

"I'll ring you as soon as I know. But I need to be somewhere now, so I have to go."

_"Yes, yes - you go and be the hard-working young lady that you are. Love you, Bunny."_

I rolled my eyes one final time at the over-used nickname. "Love you too, Mom."

0-0

Josh was Bossman's driver for the day, and at three o'clock precisely he was parked outside the office block. "NYC Bootcamp please, Josh." Edward was always very formal when speaking to his staff - apart from me.

"Sir." Josh acknowledged with a nod of his head. All you could hear were the ticking of the turn signals as Josh swerved onto the road in search for the bootcamp.

"So how long has it been?"

My question broke Edward from his concentration, he looked up from his BlackBerry with a startle. "Huh?"

"How long has it been?" I repeated.

"Since what?"

"Since you last took part in a boxing match."

Edward stared off into space - his eyes squinted closed in thought. "Well I left the sport fifteen years ago... but there has been the odd charity fight since then and that was 2008? 2009? So we're looking at least five years."

"Do you think it'll be strange walking in there?"

"Nah - the strange thing will be seeing Lillian fighting in the ring."

I spotted the care and concern he held for his daughter, whether he had admitted it to himself or not. "Why do you call her Lillian?"

Edward looked at me with a crease on his brow. "Because that is her name..."

"Yes, but has it not come to your attention that you are the only person to call her that? She hates that name, Boss."

He gazed down at his lap, but I knew he wasn't properly looking. "Oh. I never knew that..." Edward seemed to have taken that genuinely to heart. I placed my hand over his and squeezed it in support. He seemed weak and vulnerable for the first time.

"Don't beat yourself up - we still have over a month before she goes home; use that time wisely."

The moment Josh pulled up outside the bootcamp and Edward secured a deal with when to be collected again, the vulnerable man was forgotten about it. Bossman had to walk into that building not only as a parent, but also as an idle of the many child boxers he was about to encounter. I know that if that were me I would have been shitting myself. Majorly.

Entering the gym hall we were welcomed by the crowd of parents already surrounding the ring. I spotted two boys fighting in the middle and a referee dodging their moves.

"Dad! Bella!" Lily appeared from no-where suddenly. She ran over and instantly gave me a hug but when she stepped to Edward you could see the hesitation - could she hug him? Would he allow it? Lily chose against it, even though Edward stepped forward to receive her hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!" She was wearing a pair of orange and black, baggy shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a black crop top which reminded me more of a training bra I used to wear when even my Dad had bigger tits than me.

"Mr. Cullen." A familiar, deep voice broke our little conversation. We all turned to greet her coach-guy... James? Jack? Fuck only knows. "My name is Jacob Black," (close enough), "I'm Lily's coach." He held out a hand; expecting Edward to shake it. But Bossman doesn't shake hands unless he knows them, or he's closing a deal. Jacob retreated his arm awkwardly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bossman being Bossman, he nodded his head. "Mr. Black."

A loud cheering from the ring brought it to our attention that the previous fight had finished. Jacob touched Lily's arm, "you're up. Ready, Little Miss?"

"Yep!" She nodded with a wide smile and shoved in her mouth guard.

"Kick their ass, Kid!" I winked and lightly punched her shoulder.

"Good luck." Edward added after me. I guess that was kind of supportive... for him anyway. With a nervous smile, Lily was off with Jacob over to the ring to get ready. We followed on afterwards and managed to score a place to stand on her corner of the ring, beside Jacob. Lily stepped through the ropes and began to loose up her muscles. She pounded her glove-covered fists together.

"Where's her headgear?" Edward demanded.

"Amateur headgear was banned last year, Mr. Cullen."

"I don't care. I don't want her in there unless she is well protected."

"_Edward." _I hissed, cupping his balled up fist. "Just leave it."

"I don't like this, Babe." Because he looked so cute when worked up, I rose on my tip toes and kissed his cheek sweetly. That seemed to calm his mood somewhat. The cheering began as Lily and her opponent, Maci, were introduced.

"Focus Lil', focus!" Jacob shouted as the match began. Maci stepped forward and swung the first hit, but Lily dodged it and issued her own which caught Maci's upper arm. From Edward's reaction and his subtle fist pump, I knew when to celebrate.

"That's it, Lily; you've got this." He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

And it did, in fact, look like she had it. Until the end of the first round. Her face was red and flushed - she panted loudly to retain her breath. Lily's ginger hair had turned brown with the sweat that sleeked it back.

"What are you doing?" Jacob suddenly demanded. "You're losing it out there!"

"Hey." Edward stepped closer to the rope that separated him from Lily and Jacob. "Don't you dare speak to her like that." I wanted to stop him before things got ugly, but personally Jacob was acting like an ass and could do with a threat. _Dick._

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen, but she won't learn from being sweet-talked."

_Oooh fuck. Say goodbye to your head, Jakey Boy. _

Round two started and Lily was no-where near as strong as she was when the fight began. Maci was on top form and dodged every one of Lily's jabs. But instead of Jake calling words of comfort like Edward and I, he stood there, arms folded, watching the battle commence. I watched the young girl in front of me fall weaker and weaker.

"Guard, Lily." Edward urged. His hands shook with nerves. "Remember to guard." However the weaker she grew, the easier it was for Lily to forget those vital moves. Edward must have seen the move coming before anyone else, because instantly he was breaking past to the ropes and shouting "_LILY! BLOCK!" _But before his words were noticed, Maci's fist came up and connected straight at Lily's temple. Her knees buckled and my girl fell to the mat with a loud slap.

My stomach jumped to my mouth when she didn't move for a few seconds. Edward leaped into the ring and crouched down at his daughter's side. He brushed her hair with the back of a hand. I had never seen Bossman look so scared yet angry at the same time. With her safe in his arms, he left the ring. I noticed how Jacob cowered back as soon as she had fallen.

"Is she okay?" I asked as I ran to keep up with his fast pace.

"Unconscious - no doubt a concussion. Get Josh on the phone. Now." He lowered his head to hers and kissed her cheek. "You'll be okay, Lily. I've got you... Daddy's got you."

0-0

**Kind of a filler, but this leads to something important ;-)**

**I can now announce that I have a Christmas project which will start posting December 2nd! It's called 'All I Want for Christmas' and it's the damn cutest thing I've written in a long time.**

**Either put me on alert if you haven't, or join RosieRathbone FanFiction on Facebook for updates and the banner that I have released :)**

**Thanks for reading. Thoughts?**

**X**


	11. Bella

I advise you to look back to the first chapter at Edward's flashback. Some questions are about to be answered...

**CHAPTER ELEVEN.**

**BOSSMAN.  
><strong>I fucking hate hospitals.

The chemical smell that fills the place, various alarm bells that ring from different parts of the building and the crowd of people you can never get away from. I don't have any patience when it comes to large crowds. During my boxing career I visited the hospital on more than one occasion - be it for the a sprained wrist or a broken jaw - but whenever it came to taking someone else, I always refused. However that didn't even cross my mind when I raced inside with Lillian in my arms.

I knew something was going to go wrong - I had that feeling when I saw her enter the ring without any headgear. I hadn't heard the new law about amateurs not wearing a head brace, so I couldn't tell whether it was true or not, but I knew I shouldn't have let Lily go ahead with the match. It was the moment when she lowered her arms ever so slightly to jab her opponent in the stomach. I called for her to block, but Maci saw the weakness before Lily could respond. Her head was a clear target, and had I been a second quicker I could have stopped the hit from happening. I knew from experience what a punch that hard could cause. I had never felt more scared.

I didn't see that son of a bitch - Mr. Black or whatever - in my rush to leave the gym, and he should count his lucky fucking stars; I wouldn't call myself a violent man, but nothing would stop me when it came down to my family. Especially her. Well it was safe to say that she wasn't going anywhere near that building again. She wanted to box? Fine, I'll teach her. At least then she could learn without my fear of her getting injured.

We were seen almost instantly on entering the hospital by a middle-aged woman who asked me on a run-down of what happened. Bella told her everything she needed to know - the shock from it all had rendered me speechless. Panic bubbled up inside me when doctors surrounded Lily and I was unable to do anything. Never in my life had I felt like that - my heart was pounding, my body was shaking, and I didn't pay attention to anything apart from the girl on that bed. Fuck, it was horrendous.

And the main thing I thought of, was how shit of a parent I had been since she was born. I should have been there more often, I should have fought against Lauren when she kept Lily away from me. But I didn't, and now I hate that reserved asshole I became. I know that is no excuse, but at the time it seemed logical.

God, how I was wrong.

I remember it all so clearly - that day almost fifteen years ago.

I was 20 years old and hours away from competing in one of my biggest fights. To be professional at that age, and to achieve what I achieved, was (and still is) fucking impressive. I dropped out of school at sixteen because the only thing I wanted to do was box.

I remember my phone ringing whilst I was having a conversation with my coach. Lauren's name was displayed on screen. We had broken up seven-eight months prior and that was the first time I had heard from her, at first I thought she was ringing to wish me luck with the match, but she never appreciated the sport and never supported me throughout my career. So that couldn't have been it.

No, instead she dropped the biggest fucking bombshell and told me she'd just had a baby - _my baby - _and began to congratulate me on becoming a father. I didn't want to believe her; not once during the nine months before then had she told me her little secret. But I knew Lauren; I knew she would never cheat on me, and now I had to face the terrifying idea of fatherhood. And so, with my father demanding a paternity test and my coach doing his best to get me back in the zone for my fight, I was slowly losing my mind.

That baby was the only thing I thought of as I fought my way through the fight. I entered the second round and completely lost it. I had blood pouring all down my face, I couldn't concentrate on anything apart from Lauren's words.

_You're a daddy! _

_You're a daddy!_

_You're a daddy!_

And that was all it took. Those three words cost me my fight and my whole career.

The paternity test came back positive, as I had expected.

A few weeks later, doctors deemed me capable of long distance travel and so I took the first plane over to Seattle. I couldn't remember how I felt, but it definitely was not the excitement first-time-parents should feel, because it hit me that I had no involvement during the pregnancy - I didn't attend any scans, I didn't pick out clothes or decorate the nursery, I didn't even have any say in her name. All I was was a sperm donor. And when I saw Lillian for the first time, it felt like I was looking at a friends' baby, not my own. However, in time, I found myself bonding with this little girl and Lauren and I came to an adult agreement about custody, payments, and everything else that came with it.

I made the trip over as often as possible, and if I wasn't there for Lily's birthday or Christmas, I sent Lauren an extra five-hundred dollars to buy Lily whatever she wanted. But then one day it just... stopped. My free time became exceedingly hard to find, yet I had promised Lillian that I would see her before her eighth birthday. I booked the flights and the time off and emailed Lauren to tell her and secure it with her... however I never received a reply. A week later, and still no reply. So I rang her instead, and she gave me the excuse: _"I'm sorry, Edward, we can't make it that week." _And that was her answer for every date I offered.

I got in contact with my lawyer, who in turn got in contact with hers. But Mr. Yorkie simply said that everything was fine and Lauren was, in fact, busy on the dates I mentioned. I should have sensed it. Looking back now it's obvious he was talking a load of bullshit.

_Anything to make his new bride happy. Old fucker._

Lastly I was told that Lily didn't want to see me. That fucking ruined me. The idea that I had screwed up somehow drove me to drink - I'd come home from work, hide in my office with something of a strong alcohol percentage, then go to bed. I followed that routine everyday for months.

So I became reserved. I paid Lauren the monthly support and twice a year I'd send the extra for Lily's presents, but that was it. I didn't phone, I didn't fly over and see her, and I didn't offer for her to come here. I was under the influence that she didn't want anything to do with me, so why set myself up for rejection?

"Here ya go, Boss... _Boss!" _Bella spooked me from my memories. She handed me the cup of steaming coffee; my nose turned up at the dirt water before I even took a taste. "Oh, I'm sorry it's not the finest fucking coffee bean hand-picked from Brazil. _Bastard._"

Bella's sharp wit was what attracted me to her in the first place. My father's business partner, Nicholas Brandon, had gotten in contact with me a few months after I took up the role of CEO New York. He mentioned the résuméof a young lady looking for a job with us, and highly praised her words. At the time, my PA was an older lady who didn't have a clue what she was doing, and had admitted to me that she was leaving.

I interviewed Bella, wasn't entirely sure she had the experience needed, however I was blown away with not only her strong ability to keep up a conversation and how she could win her argument without a struggle, but also her looks. _Fuck me, if I didn't dream about those tits for weeks to come..._

My father warned me not to hire someone just because of their looks, but I had a feeling Bella could handle probably anything we threw at her. And so far I have not been corrected.

"I'm sorry. Thank you." I touched her shoulder delicately, and hoped she knew I wasn't just thanking her for the beverage.

One of the various nurses entered the room then, muttering something about checking Lily over. All I paid attention to were the words '_she's making great progress'. _That is all I wanted to hear. All I cared about.

After a distressing seventy-three minutes (yes, I fucking counted), our prayers were answered and Lily's eyes started to flutter.

"Dad?" She whispered, confused.

I was by her side in an instant; Bella too. "Hey, Lil. You okay?"

"What happened? Did I win?"

I smoothed out her hair with a tender smile clued on my face. "Don't worry about that. You were hit on the head, but doctors have it sorted."

With the pad of a finger Lily touched the side of her eye and scrunched her face in a wince as response. "Has Mom been contacted?"

_Like she'd fucking care anyway. _"I don't know; probably."

"Oh..." Tear glazed her green eyes. I had noticed how little of Lauren she's inherited physically, and that made me so damn proud.

"What's up?"

"Will she make me go home...?"

_Over my dead fucking body. _

"Why?" Bella broke into our conversation. She held the same expression as me - Lily wasn't going anywhere.

"Apparently if I got hurt then I'll be on the next plane home. Then again it would mean Mom's _honeymoon _is cut short... and I'm not that important."

_Excuse me? Not that important? I could..._

The anger that purged inside caught a hold of my words. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't speak straight. All I managed to do was stop my fist from making a hole in the wall. How could she say that? Has Lauren made Lily feel like she is nothing of importance? Has it always been like that?

"Edward. Come here." Bella slipped her hand through the crease of my arm and dragged me out the room. I was motionless to stop her. "Are you trying to scare the crap out of that poor girl?" She demanded, pushing my back up against the white corridor walls.

"Did you hear what she said?"

"Yes. But, Boss -."

"But nothing! If she thinks that some damn vacation is more important than my own daughter, her head will fucking roll. She better say goodbye to Lily, 'cause I'm not hiding away anymore."

"You don't need to," her hands rubbed over my tense shoulders, "but try not to get too worked up. You'll need to be level-headed." Without thought, I pulled Bella in for a needed hug. My stress subsided instantly. "Plus, I'm with you," she spoke up, "and I'd give anything to bitch slap that whore. Right in the tit."

I laughed into her soft hair. "You have a wonderful way with words, babe."

She shrugged in my arms, "I know. I get it from my mom." Bella pulled away so she could look me straight in the face. "Now, we're going to go back in that room, look after Lily and deal with her nutjob of a mother later. Yeah?"  
>I couldn't stop myself from dropping the lightest, sweetest kiss on her lips. "Yeah. Thank you... for being here."<p>

"You're welcome." And to my surprise, she repeated the kiss. "Come on, Rocky."

0-0

**So... now what do you think? Thoughts on Bossman changed? Let me know!**

**Also, if you see this story rec'd anywhere, please tell me; I'd hate to miss anything :)**

**Until next time!**

**X**


End file.
